Sophomore Metamorphosis
by Sierra Jade Faerie
Summary: “That’s what I really wanted to talk to you about. There’s one part of the legend that isn’t often told. It’s the only one we didn’t pay much attention to, didn’t think was true. But it is, and it’s the most magical one of all. Like a fairytale.” SethxOC
1. First Day

A/N: I'm baaaack! Already! WOOT! Well, here is the first chapter of my Seth x OC fic. Please enjoy!

Chapter 1: First Day

My cell phone alarm sang shrilly to wake me up from a fitful sleep. It was much earlier than I wanted, and much earlier than I had woken up for nearly three months. The annoying numbers told me it was six thirty a.m. Also present was a text message from my best friend Aimee. It read:

_Hey Kayla, ready to brave the halls as a sophomore? At least we have classes together this year! See you soon!_

I smiled and the comforting words helped me gear up to face the day. Aimee always knew what to say to make me smile. She had a way of looking at every situation with humorous sarcasm, and optimism even when being pessimistic. If that makes any sense. She could be in her worst mood ever, and still manage to make me laugh. I tried to return the favor, and she was one of the only people on the planet who understood my weird sense of humor, besides my dad and my little sister Lily. I stayed in bed a little longer and typed out a quick reply to Aimee.

_Morning… Unfortunately. I think I'm ready, I have a good feeling about this year. It's a good sign that I was at least able to wake up this morning. LOL._

I pressed the little green send button and sat up, stretching my arms above my head and yawning. I stretched so big I almost threw my phone against the wall. Giggling to myself, I rolled out of bed and crept down the hall to the bathroom to stick my contacts in. Doing this was nice, it was something I had to do every morning, spring, summer, fall, and winter. I always felt better when I was in a routine. After cleaning the left contact in the palm of my hand with the contacts cleaning liquid, I swiftly popped it in, grateful that it went in the first time I tried. The right one would be trickier, for some reason it seemed more sensitive. It went right in on the first try too. I was delighted with the way my morning was going.

Finally looking at myself in the mirror, I noticed that my, long, layered, honey brown hair looked relatively tangle free. I usually had bags under my blue grey eyes and those were darker than usual, due to a night spent fretting over school the next day, rather than sleeping. However, I was glad to see that my face was pretty free of blemishes, always a plus in the unforgiving world of high school. Me and Aimee were one of the few kids at school who weren't fully Native American, but we had enough in us to let us write Native American on our paper work. However, our skin was only tan, instead of copper or russet, and our hair was light brown. Both of us had bluish eyes too. We could almost pass as cousins.

I sighed as I took in my pudgy body. Everyone insisted that I wasn't fat, but I had myself convinced that I was. Even though I was a fairly towering five feet, eight plus inches at only fourteen years old, I couldn't seem to comprehend that I wad just a big person in general, right down to my size eleven feet. My doctor didn't even bother me as much anymore, because as an avid softball pitcher, I tended to have a lot of muscle, adding weight to my tall form. But I was stubborn, and always felt awful about my body. Luckily, this year I was wearing clothes that fit me, instead of the size too big clothes I usually wore. Once I realized that baggy clothes were making me look bigger, I opted for baby doll tops and jeans that fit the right way. Also, I found cute flats that made my feet look smaller. Grinning from the sudden confidence boost I had just gained, I made my way down the hall back to my room to change into school clothes.

Once I was dressed in a light blue top with navy blue edges, I went to wake up my mom. She was a stay at home mom, taking care of me and my sister. Before I even made it in her room, my energetic yellow lab Daisy bounded up to me. I rubbed her back and her head, trying to keep her from jumping up on me, or drooling on my new shirt. When she was finally calmed down, I made my way over to my mom.

"Mom." I said quietly, gently shaking her shoulder. "Wake up! First day of school, I don't want to be late." She groaned and turned over. "No Mom, you can't sleep. You need to wake up." She hated Monday mornings as much as I did, and she was harder to wake up. Plus, she usually needed at least ten minutes to be fully awake enough to drive anywhere. Giving her one last shake, she finally rolled back over, her eyes open. She swung her leg over the edge of the bed and rose tiredly to her feet. I walked out of her room and downstairs, to let Daisy outside and eat a quick breakfast.

Breakfast was usually a granola bar. Easy to carry, generally yummy, and enough substance to it to last me to lunch. I munched away and strolled outside to where Daisy was chasing bugs and my mom was smoking her usual morning cigarette. Yuck. I glared at her and went back inside, avoiding the disgusting smell, as well as the dangerous secondhand smoke. I threw the granola bar wrapper into the garbage and went upstairs to brush my teeth and hair. I reached for the hair tie I usually carried, but I remembered the fateful day when my mom had decided that she was tired of seeing my hair up. She took all of my hair ties and hid them in her room, only giving them back for softball and then making me return it afterwards. So, against my will, I would be wearing my hair down.

Slipping my blue denim flats on, I went to pick up my new school bag. It was canvas, plain cream colored with navy blue straps. All my new supplies were crammed in for the day, four new notebooks, my old calculator, and plenty of pencils. At my school, we had four classes a day, alternating every other day between different classes. I had choir, health, drawing, and honors English today, and Spanish 3-4, Chemistry, Algebra II, and Government/Economics tomorrow. I had all of these with Aimee, miraculously, after having no classes with her freshman year.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 7:25. I found my mom sitting in her armchair in her room, gazing at a TV that wasn't even on. I rolled my eyes and kicked her flip flops over to her feet. She slipped them on, and trudged down the hall to my sisters room, right between her room and my room. Lily always insisted on being in the middle. I could hear my sister groaning just like my mom had. I looked out the window and noticed that the sky was pretty clear, but I didn't know why I was surprised. For some reason, I had a habit of thinking that school automatically meant gray skies and rain. I could hear the shower water start for my sister, just as I was walking out my front door. My mom followed shortly after and I climbed, actually more like fell, into the passenger seat of my moms small 1993 Pontiac Firebird. I truthfully hated the car, but people at school ooh and ah over it every year. I don't even think it's that nice of a car, it just looks like it.

We had to wait in the driveway for nearly five minutes just waiting for the windows to un fog, and five minutes on a school morning was a lot. I glanced at my phone and saw that it was almost 7:45. School started at eight and we weren't even on the road!

"Mom!" I whined. "I'm going to be late!" Luckily my first class, encore, aka sophomore choir, was in the same room as freshman choir had been in.

"Kayla, the school is two minutes down the road. Would you rather have the car crash because I can't see out the window?" Moms famous temper was flaring, so I muttered a soft apology. We finally pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road. My phone buzzed in my hand. My mom looked at me wildly.

"Who are you texting already?!" She practically screamed. My mom hated texting for some reason.

"Um, Aimee, like usual…" Aimee was the only one I ever texted.

"Whatever." She said, more to herself than anyone. I had no clue why my mom was so paranoid. I never got in trouble, I had all A's in honors classes, was good at my sport, and my friends were the same way. Sometimes I wondered if she just really liked yelling. Finally looking at my text messages, I gasped at what I read.

_OMG… Seth Clearwater had a growth spurt! He's like over six feet tall now!_

Wow. Seth used to be tiny! Like barely my height. Must be a pretty big difference if Aimee, one of the most unconcerned with boys girl you would ever meet, noticed it. We made it to my high school with ten minutes before the bell, and I speed walked into the school, past the auditorium, and to the small music wing of the building. It only had a few rooms. A band room, the choir room, offices for the teachers, and storage rooms. Aimee was waiting for me in the choir room, a seat saved for me and everything.

"It's so nice to see you Aimee! We didn't get to see each other at all this summer!" Aimee was a tennis player so she had lessons all summer plus I had softball all summer.

"Yeah! About time school started…" I nodded and we sat there waiting for our eccentric choir teacher to arrive. Ms. Kaydence was the kind of choir teacher who would come in, get ready, and warm our voices up with a unique blend of arm flapping and face making, as well as goofy sayings that helped our diction. Lucky for us, she only wanted to refresh our memories one each others names and pass out our music. Next was health, which was bound to be easy, but awkward and gross at times. All that teacher did was prattle on about her expectations for the year and stuff. Finally it was lunch. We both had to brave the mob that was the cafeteria to get our lunches. Most of the upperclassmen went off campus for lunch. You would think that the cafeteria would be empty with half the school gone, but the freshman and sophomores sufficiently filled it past overflowing.

I decided on a taco salad, and Aimee chose a chicken Caesar salad. Hers was grab and go while mine had to have each topping added, so she waited patiently off to the side while I waited for the slow lunch lady. Once I got my food, we quickly went over to the salad bar, which was in between the line to pay for our food. It was humorous to call it a salad bar, when the only lettuce there was shredded lettuce for the hamburgers and chicken burgers. The salad bar was really more of a fruit bar. Here you could find apples, bananas, oranges, pineapples in little cups, fruit cocktail in little cups, and sometimes even fresh melon or kiwi. You could also find small cups of pasta salad, potato salad, or cottage cheese. Our school did their best to offer healthy food. However, it wasn't always tasty enough to actually eat.

"Hmm." Aimee said. "Actually looks pretty good today!" "Surprising! Maybe it's just been my diet of lean pockets and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that are affecting my judgment."

We both laughed and slowly inched forward in line. It was particularly slow that day because of the freshman who weren't familiar with the ID number they would need to pay with their lunches with. We finally made it up close enough to pay, grabbing a mini carton of milk, and made our way to the condiment stand. All we needed were a pair of forks, but we had to shove our way through the frantic people trying to fill their plate with ketchup and ranch. We frantically dodged the flying condiments, literally, and my fingers finally reached the plastic forks. I grabbed two and we high tailed it out of the cafeteria, off to our safe place in the English and social studies hallway. We sat against a row of lockers and dug into our lunch.

Aimee was diabetic, so she needed to check her blood sugar before she ate. She pulled out her kit, withdrew the little blood reading machine, and inserted a test strip into the top. She poked her finger, putting the tiny drop of blood up to the test strip, and waited for the machine to give her the blood sugar reading. She had a pump instead of shots, which meant she could control her insulin better and she didn't have to bring shots to school. Her small bottle of insulin in the actual pump rested at her hip clipped to her jeans in a cell phone case and a thin tube ran to her body, where a small set fed the insulin into her body. She had to change the set every few days which had a small needle, but I was sure she preferred that to shots every day. She calculated how much insulin she needed for her meal, punched the number into the machine, and that was that. She ate the same foods I ate, same portions and everything. If you didn't see her pump, you wouldn't know the difference between her and just a regular girl. It was funny to watch peoples faces when she poked her finger though.

We chattered meaninglessly for a while, when one of the best things I had ever seen in my life walked through the hallway. Seth Clearwater, taller, more muscular, and more down to Earth than he had been the year before. He was at least six foot three, if not more. He was muscled like a football player or a wrestler. Usually joking around or acting really wild, well most boys did that but still… Anyway, he had this aura of focus and stability around him that I had never seen before. And even me, Kayla the not boy crazy, could say he was at least cute, maybe even handsome. I admired his russet Quileute skin and his short, black hair. Some part of my subconscious tried to warn me that I was staring, but I couldn't look away. And then, he turned towards me and made eye contact, and both of us froze. I couldn't even remember how to breathe.

A/N: There you have it! Nice and long! :D Please drop me a review to let me know how you like it!


	2. Flirts

A/N: Ok, here is chapter 2! Thanks to anyone who reviewed or put this story on alert!

Chapter 2: Flirts

His eyes were a deep warm brown and their depth was seemingly endless. My head started swimming from lack of oxygen. Aimee had continued talking next to me, unaware of anything that was going on. Suddenly her talking cut off and I heard a small gasp of surprise. That small noise was all it took to snap him back to reality, because he shook his head and quickly continued walking down the hall, at a faster pace than before. I furiously blinked my eyes, trying to see the boring hallway again, but it was like his face was seared in my mind. Finally my eyes came into focus and I turned to look at a very shocked Aimee.

"What was that all about?" She demanded. "One minute we're having a perfectly normal conversation, and then I see you locking eyes with Seth, these goofy grins on your faces…" She trailed off. "Oh. No. I see what's going on! You like him!" She accused.

I giggled, trying to seem nonchalant, but even I could hear the edge to it. "What are you talking about Aimee? He was just walking down the hallway and glanced over at us. He stopped and stared so I glared back." I hoped my lie sounded convincing enough. Apparently not.

She scoffed. "Don't even give me that Kayla. It was written all over your face." She giggled. I sighed.

"I've never even talked to him…" Was my next pitiful argument.

"So what?" She still wasn't buying that.

"So I'm not shallow enough to like someone only based on looks!" I forcefully said.

"If you say so." She said, rolling her eyes and digging back into her salad.

This could not be happening. I had my mind convinced that I didn't like him, but my heart wasn't so sure. Something was telling me that this went deeper than looks, because no boy had ever had that effect on me. Plenty of cute guys had glanced over my way, but not to see what I looked like, more to blatantly stare at me as if to say 'how come she understands Algebra but I can't?' And instead of the soft, warm feeling from Seth's eyes, their eyes were full of disdain, and sometimes even hatred. Seth had seemed as transfixed by me as I was of him, but how was that possible? I was plain, shy, and a nerd.

We made it through lunch without revisiting the topic, but Aimee would occasionally glance curiously my way. I tried to keep the subject far away from anything that would remind us of Seth. Our first class after lunch was drawing, one of my favorite classes. Aimee loved it too. Another plus is that nearly every art class had free seating so I could sit with Aimee. We entered the classroom and our noses were immediately assaulted with the distinct smells of tempera paint, clay, and colored pencils. I breathed in deeply, relishing in the smell I hadn't smelled since the previous year. All the seats were filled except for two, thankfully next to each other. They were in between a blond boy who was dressed modestly and sitting quietly, and none other than Seth Clearwater. I tried to take the seat by the blond but Aimee wasn't having that. She steered me towards the other seat.

I sat down at the seat and tried to look busy, digging in my bag for a pencil, then 'accidentally' dropping it, talking enthusiastically to Aimee, and doodling a piece of scrap paper. I felt a small tap on my left shoulder, Seth's side. I turned slightly towards him.

"Hi. I'm Seth Clearwater. Your name is Kayla, right?"

I nodded shyly. "Hi. Yeah I'm Kayla Scott."

"I've had a few classes with you but I don't think I've ever talked to you."

"I'm not a very talkative person. I'm usually the quiet nerd in the back staying out of peoples way." Stupid. Why did I say that? That was more than he needed to know, and probably more than he wanted to know. To my surprise he laughed, but not at me, more in a why that he thought what I said was amusing. I smiled a little.

"The not "nerds," he said, complete with bunny ears with his fingers, "aren't very nice to the "nerds" here are they?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"They are downright bullies." I mumbled, frowning without realizing it. The memories of how they treated me my whole life were sad to relive.

"What have they done to you?" He asked softly. I didn't know why he was talking to me, but I was glad he was. I glanced over to Aimee, who seemed to be deep in conversation with the shy, blond boy. I lowered my voice and leaned in towards Seth a little.

"When I was little they copied my answers. Then it escalated to teasing me about everything under the sun. Then they would steal things off my desk or purposefully block me from even getting to my desk. In middle school I was "accidentally" shoved into a row of lockers while I was changing out of my P.E. uniform. I've had laser pointers shone in my eyes. Last year some sophomores in my Geometry class called me Kelsey all year, no matter how many times people corrected them, and then they would steal my completed work…" I trailed off. I sounded like a whiney baby. I turned embarrassedly towards him, and saw sadness in his eyes. He patted my shoulder, but it wasn't awkward at all.

"I'm sorry people did those things to you." He said solemnly.

I shrugged. "Thanks, but I'm used to it."

He frowned and looked like he wanted to say more, but our teacher came into the room. Her name was Ms. Berkley.

"Ok class, we are diving right into self portraits as our first exercise!" She said excitedly. "Choose a partner. We are going to learn how to draw individual parts of the face before we draw the whole face. Today we draw eyes!"

Seth turned to me. "Be my partner?" I said yes, but then suddenly remembered Aimee. However, when I turned to include her, she was already sitting still while the blond guy drew her eyes. I shrugged and sat for Seth to draw my eyes. He rendered them perfectly, adding subtle details that most people missed. We weren't using color, but he put flecks in my eyes right where there were gold flecks in my eyes and he shaded them to show the different blues of my iris. Too soon it was my turn, and I felt panic in my stomach. Would he tease my mediocre drawing skills? I tensely gripped my pencil and attempted his eyes.

He had eyes like chocolate, and I had to focus very hard on my paper or else I would stop drawing all together and just stare into them. I lightly sketched the outline shapes of his eyes, determined to get the shape just right. Once I had the general idea of them I made darker, more definite lines to shape them. I got the shape as close as I could and then made my way on to the irises. Their shape was easier, a perfect circle. I drew the pupil in and carefully colored it black. His eyes were solid brown, so I just gently shaded to get the closest tone to them. I made sure to add in the reflection of light to them, and each little individual eyelash, them I was as close to done as I was going to get. I nervously showed him my drawing, and he smiled huge.

"You did a good job!" He said.

If I was the type of person who blushes, I would have then. "Thanks, but it's nowhere near as good as yours."

"My eyes aren't as beautiful as yours." He said, no trace of joking in his voice.

I paused just a minute too long. "I like your eyes. They're warm, like melted chocolate. My favorite food." Oh. My. Gosh. Where did that come from? Stupid, stupid, stupid, Kayla!

"Besides the sweet goodness of chocolate, is there any other reason you like it?" He smiled, a hint of teasing now, but not rude.

"It makes me happy when I'm sad. And all the best holidays have chocolate." I smiled, the end a joke.

"Yep, no holiday is complete without chocolate!" He joked back at me. Were we flirting? I doubted it.

"Too bad my crazy mom barely buys anything chocolate anymore."

"And why is that?"

"She thinks I'm too fat so she doesn't buy much of that stuff anymore unless she's in a good mood. Which is like never." Why did these things keep coming out of my mouth?

"I don't think you're fat. Athletic looking to me. Do you play any sports?"

"Yes! I play softball nearly every day. I'm a pitcher, so I have to practice a lot. Do you play sports?"

"No." He said sadly. "I have, umm, family obligations and stuff. But maybe I could come see you play sometime."

I smiled enormously. "I'd like that."

He smiled too. "Cool."

The bell rang just then.

I groaned softly. "Well, I'll see you next time." I was sad.

"What class do you have next?"

I sighed. "Honors English, with a speech first thing."

"That stinks. I have History. Hey, can we compare schedules?"

"Sure!" We quickly grabbed our schedules and set them side by side.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "We have Spanish and Chemistry together tomorrow!"

"Nice! See you then!"

I rushed out of the room, and up the stairs into the English hallway. Aimee was right behind me.

"So, Aimee, what's his name?" I said in a sing song voice.

"Whose name?" She asked, trying to play innocent.

"Oh come on. The shy blond boy! You know, the one you flirted with the whole class…" I looked at her expectantly.

"Did not! And his name is Levi." She said, almost dreamily.

"You do like him!" I accused.

"Do not!" She argued again. "Anyway, did you practice your speech for English?"

"Nice subject change." I accused scathingly. "Yeah right. I barely had any time!"

"Me neither. Oh well, at least we have a whole semester to make up for this sure to happen failure." I agreed and we entered the room, the smell of books hanging about. The class went quickly, and soon we were on the bus home. For some reason, the bus came through my neighborhood in the afternoon but not the morning. We had managed to struggle through our speeches, doing surprisingly well for having not practiced. My stop was first and hers was last, which was pretty unfortunate. I got off and crossed the street, hyper Daisy coming to greet me at the door. I grabbed a string cheese out of the fridge, said hi so my mom, and collapsed on my bed to relive the day.

A/N: So there you have it! Lot's of people put this on alert, I hope you guys review this chapter. PWEEZ? puppy dog eyes


	3. A Night in My Life

A/N: I'm sorry that I never update. Sometimes life just throws things at you and you don't have the time or the want to even brainstorm about your story. Unfortunately, life seems to hit me more than most authors. I hope you'll stick with me anyway, because you guys are amazing! I love reading your reviews! Keep it up!

Chapter 3: A Night in My Life

All too soon I had to get up off my bed and attempt some homework. Yep, homework on the first day. They gave us a family health history worksheet in Health and in English our teacher already assigned us a new book to read. I decided to read the book chapter first, since I got a lot of my traits from my dad, so I wouldn't be able to accurately complete my worksheet until he came home from work. I was pretty sure I was medically in trouble though, because my family was prone to cancer and type two diabetes. Lovely. At least I was healthier than most of my family. The chapter went by quickly, but when I glanced at my phone I noticed it was already almost four. I had gotten home at 2:45, so that meant a spent a lot more time sitting around than I thought. My dad would be speeding in the door at 4:20, expecting me to be ready for softball practice. I changed into shorts and a t-shirt, then dug under my bed for my ankle brace and my cleats. Once those were on I went downstairs to fill up two big water bottles for me and my dad. He was also the coach of my team.

Right on time he rushed in the door, quickly going upstairs to change into his shorts. Once he came back down to check the messages on our answering machine, I went upstairs to my parents room to get a hair tie. I swiftly grabbed a green one and tucked it into my pocket before my mom could notice and then grabbed a black one and made sure she saw me checking it out. I was positive she would never notice the missing one. I put the black one in my school bag and put my hair up with the green one. My dad and I walked out the door, Lily in tow. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that she was home. She was already talking a mile a minute about her day at school. I slid in the passenger seat of our mini van, and she slid into the back, still chattering away. I could already feel my customary headache coming on.

"Lily, is there any way you can stop talking for a while?" I asked, a bit irritated.

"Is there any way you could stop eating for a while, fatty?" I gasped, shocked and hurt. But that was just the way Lily always talked to me. I turned around to look her straight in the eye.

"You know what, you little brat, I don't feel like putting up with your attitude today!"

"Kayla, that's not the way we talk to people!" My dad scolded me.

"But Dad!" I whined. "She called me a fatty!"

He sighed. "She's ten. You're fourteen. Be the mature one."

"She's almost eleven…" I muttered under my breath to myself.

"And you're almost fifteen." He retorted. So it was going to be one of those days. I glanced back to a smugly smiling Lily. I glared back.

We reached the field without any further incidents, miraculously. I hopped out of the van, grabbed my bag, and walked over to the dugout. I clipped my bag to the fence and tried to block out the babbling of my teammates. All they ever talked about was who did what with which guy. Oh, and now that it was football season, they talked about how cute the football players were. The freshman team conveniently had to practice in the outfield because our school was too poor to have enough space for all the teams to play on. So we had to cut down our practices to avoid killing the football players with fly balls to the outfield, as fun as that would be.

My dad came over to me and asked if I wanted to do some pitching. I agreed. Not only did I live pitching, it got me away from my crazy team. I started warm ups, the easy part. It felt great, and I could already tell my form was on today. I moved farther away from my dad and started my second warm up. Finally I moved all the way to full distance. I dipped down low and sprung out, my arm whirling around to send the pitch all forty feet to my dad. Around 55 miles per hour, not bad for a 14 year old. I worked on my targeting, then my other pitches. My change up was practically floating through the air, perfect. My drop dropped right at the plate and my curve started to curve at the right spot. My rise was a little too flat but all in all, a very good day.

Our coaches finally told us to start stretching. This meant just as much talking about gross stuff but in what they thought was code. They assumed that the male coaches wouldn't understand what they were talking about. I laughed to myself. Not only were our coaches smarter than the girls gave them credit for, most of them had sisters. My dad walked over.

"You guys need to talk softball, not boys. We let you practice next to football so that should be a good compromise." He smiled to show he wasn't angry, it was just a reminder.

"Ok John." They all agreed, turning their attention towards the football players. I rolled my eyes. So did my one friend on the team, Taby. Once we stretched, we played catch to warm up our arms. Mine hurt a lot lately, from a lot of innings pitching all year and not much rest in between using it again. We took grounders next and everyone batted off the pitching machine. Practice was over before I knew it. Our coaches talked to us for a while and then we helped them carry all of the equipment back to their cars. It got back in the front seat of our van and glanced at my phone. 8:30. Wow, practice was longer than I thought. My phone quietly started ringing in my hand. The screen was flashing _Mom. _I hurriedly answered it. My ears were promptly assaulted with yelling.

"Where are you guys? Why isn't anyone answering my calls?!" "I answered your call Mom." I pointedly reminded her.

"Don't sass me! Where's your dad?"

"Talking to the other coaches, like he does after every practice."

"Fine. Tell him to stop at Taco Bell there's no food in this house."

I sighed. Big surprise. There was never any meal time food because she never went shopping. "Ok Mom, see you soon. Love you. Bye."

Just then my dad came to the car.

"Mom's in a bad mood. And she wants Taco Bell."

"Alright."

We drove in silence. We reached Taco Bell and I begged to go through the drive thru. My dad preferred going inside because they often forgot something, but it took so much longer, and they'd been getting better at accuracy. He grudgingly agreed and we pulled around to the menu. I ordered a Crunchwrap Supreme and Cheesy Fiesta Potatoes. I loved Taco Bell. We got our food and checked to make sure everything was there, which it was. Five minutes later, we were home. Daisy greeted us like usual, and so did my angry mother.

"About time! Where have you guys been?!"

"Taco Bell!" I said, refraining from adding a "duh!" to the end.

"Taco Bell does not take half an hour!" She insisted.

My dad stepped in. "Yes it does. And how would you know if you never go? You just stay home and watch TV all day!"

Wonderful, a full blown fight. Lily and I took the food bag into the kitchen and tried to tune out my parents yelling. I grabbed my food and set it aside, helping Lily get hers onto her plate. Then I ran upstairs with mine and blasted my iPod. I hated when my mom had these angry nights. She would yell for no reason and claim she was under all this stress, when she didn't even work. I was used to it, but that didn't mean it didn't irritate me beyond belief.

I bobbed my head to the music. I really wanted to sing along, but I knew my mom would yell at me. Then I remembered my health worksheet. I got all worried but then I also remembered that I wouldn't have to turn it in the next day, rather the day after the next I breathed a sigh of relief and dug into my food. Once I was happy and full I took a quick shower and crawled into bed. My family had already dismissed my presence, more worried about themselves than anything. I fell into a deep sleep despite the continuous yelling of my mom.

A/N: Sorry there was no Seth this chapter, I decided to give you a glimpse at Kayla's home life. Please review!


	4. Hermosa

A/N: Ok I know I'm awful at updating, but I'm finally getting a chapter up! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Hermosa

I woke up with bags under my eyes again, and my hair a tangled haystack. I had one of those nights where you sleep peacefully, yet you don't get your energy back. I was also mildly nauseous, but that happened a lot to me in the morning. I trudged down the hall to put my contacts in, but my eyes wouldn't stay open long enough for them to stay in. So, it took me nearly fifteen minutes before I could get anything done. Consequently, I was in a rush. I practically dragged my mom out of bed, then returned to my room, throwing on a simple combination of jeans, a softball themed t-shirt, and my softball sweatshirt. I laced up my favorite pair of tennis shoes and sped down the stairs, choking down a granola bar and taking the dogs outside. I grabbed the correct school bag for the day and went outside, slamming the door to let my mom know I was walking out to the car. I sat in the car and immediately started dozing off. When I finally got to school I zoomed down the halls, trying to reach the back door of the school to get to Spanish before the bell rang. I entered the room and slid into my seat the minute the bell rang, earning a disapproving look from Senora Newberry.

"Hola clase! Me llamo Senora Newberry." I repeated the words to myself in English. _Hi class, my name is Mrs. Newberry ._

We droned back, "Hola Profesora." _Hi teacher_.

"Ok clase, today we will partner up and habla en Espanol!" _Ok class, today we will partner up and speak in Spanish._

I felt eyes on my back and turned to see Seth grinning at me with his adorable smile. I mentally slapped myself. Then I nodded to him. He came over to me.

"Hola chica. Me llamo Seth." _Hi girl. My name is Seth._ "Hola Seth. Me llamo Kayla." _Hi Seth. My name is Kayla._

We babbled on like this for almost the full eighty-three minutes. Profesora was headed to her little bell to tell us to stop when Seth blurted out the most shocking sentence I'd ever heard.

"Tu eres muy hermosa." Then he blushed bright red and looked abashed.

_You are very beautiful._ Wait, what?! I felt my face blush. I never blushed, but I just did.

"Gracias." _Thanks. _I whispered. Then Senora Newberry's little bell dinged.

"Clase! Silencio!" _Class! Be quiet! _She then instructed us to write a story in Spanish as our homework. The schools bell went off. I grabbed my stuff and attempted to bolt from the room before either Seth or Aimee could see my bright red face. _Cruel joke_. I thought to myself. _I'm not beautiful. What a jerk. _Tears sprang to my eyes.

I could hear Aimee behind me calling for me to wait up, but I just walked faster. I reached the Chemistry lab and slammed my book bag on the table, fighting to hold back the tears that threatened to erupt. I saw Aimee's pink shirt out of the corner of my eyes slide into the seat across from me and felt eyes on my face. Then a much huger and much warmer person sat down to my right. Mr. Harshfield told us to settle down and start our bell work. I glanced up to see Aimee working diligently, Levi by her side. I refused to look at Seth.

"Alright class, turn to page two in your notebooks and get ready to start a small lab."

Some groans echoed through the room but so did the fluttering of turning pages. A piece of paper thunked into my elbow and I glued it onto the page. I skimmed it, barely taking in the title "Mass of a Burnt Match" through my tears.

"Ok, we are burning matches to see how their masses change!" He smiled widely but faltered a little when he saw our faces. "Oh come on guys, we get to play with fire!" Some people laughed appreciatively. He went on to explain in excruciating detail the procedure of the lab but I spaced out, still smarting from the insult. I crashed back to Earth when Mr. Harshfield pronounced my death sentence.

"People on the same side of the table are lab partners!" Great, the one person I was avoiding, I was now forced to civilly work with. I scooted my chair back to stand up and make my way to the lab table, when a warm hand gently touched my arm. I whipped around to see the grief ridden face of Seth Clearwater.

"Why are you mad at me?" He pleaded, his tone bleak. "I thought girls liked it when we call them pretty." His brow furrowed. "Actually, I thought girls liked it when we called them beautiful." Honesty shone from his eyes. I wasn't caving.

"Pretty girls like to be called pretty. Ugly girls," I pointed to myself, "take it as a practical joke, especially when they've been bullied about their appearance their whole life." I turned around to go get a match.

"But you're not ugly." He practically whispered. Gosh, he sounded miserable, like he might cry. "I'm sorry I upset you. I really meant it though."

I weighed the match and recorded the mass in my notebook.

"Whatever." I mumbled. Score one for the moron. Aka me.

I lit the match and counted to ten before gently blowing it out. I weighed it again, recorded the mass, and stomped back to my table. I completed the stupid questions that went with the lab, and sat there glaring dejectedly at the table. Seth returned to the table.

"Please talk to me!" He begged.

_Maybe he really meant it… _A small voice in my head said. _But why would he? _The other voice answered back. _You're nothing special. _I whimpered softly. A soft hand gently patted my back. Its warmth flowed through my body.

"Did you really mean it?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"You're very beautiful, Kayla." He whispered.

Then I heard a snicker. And a giggle. And someone flat out laughing. I looked up and saw a few of the "popular" people laughing openly at me. I felt the tears surge and I leapt up, the laughter increasing in volume. I started towards Mr. Harshfield's desk to get a bathroom pass and escape this terror; I looked over my shoulder to see Keely openly flirting with Seth. A tear spilled over and I wiped it quickly away before grabbing the pass and escaping to the restroom. I caught a glimpse of Aimee and Levi bent over their papers, heads nearly touching, before the tears blurred my vision and the door shut behind me. I shuffled to the bathroom and took the stall furthest away from the door. The seat didn't have a lid but I sat on it anyway and started to cry. Nobody came to check on me. When five minutes had passed, I left the stall and washed my face in the sink. The paper towel dispenser was empty so I had to use the sleeve of my sweater. I returned to the classroom trying to muster as much dignity as I could. The room was super loud when I entered, everyone too wrapped up in their silly little groups to noticed a frazzled puffy eyed nobody walk in.

I took my seat again, and found a small square of paper on my notebook. I opened it up and read the note.

_Kayla,_

_I'm sorry those idiots laughed at you. But I still stand by what I said. You are beautiful to me. And if you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you._

_Seth C._

I sighed. We'll see about that. But to have it in writing still made my heart feel like it was melting.

A/N: I know some of you probably think she's overreacting, but seriously, think of her home life and her past. That's bound to make her touchy. Review please! J


	5. Walking

A/N: No time for a long authors note, halfway out the door to a football game and a dance, enjoy! Oh, and thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/alerting/favoriting etc!

Chapter 5: Walking

After Chem it was finally time for lunch. I nearly sprinted through the hallways to get to my favorite table in the courtyard before the freshman did. I skidded to a stop and plopped down onto my seat facing the sun. It felt nice to feel the sun on my skin after the ice that seemed to have locked around my heart. I took my slightly squished lunch out of my backpack and removed my sandwich. I ripped little pieces off to make it last longer and waited for Aimee. She walked up and sat down, nearly spilling her salad all over herself. Again. I was so upset still that I couldn't even giggle.

"What happened Kayla?" She asked.

I explained to her my predicament and showed her the note.

She grinned broadly. "He likes you!" She practically screamed.

I shook my head sadly. "No. Have you seen the jerks he hangs around. They act like they rule the world and everyone loves them. This is just a prank gone way too far."

She looked doubtful but didn't press the subject, which I was grateful for. We ate in general silence, until my pressing question exploded out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"So what's going on between you and Levi?"

She looked up sheepishly from her salad and mumbled something that sounded a whole lot like "don't know what your talking about."

"I'm not buying that Aimee. Spill the details!"

She shrugged. "I don't know… I guess something might be there, but you know me…"

I nodded. Aimee was definitely not concerned about boys. She'd rather focus on school and tennis.

"He's kind of cute." I offered up.

"Yeah!" She blurted out without thinking and immediately covered her mouth with one hand. I busted up laughing and it didn't take her long to join in.

"I wish I could have recorded that! Ms. Independent just admitted to liking someone!" I teased.

She started to deny it but I silenced her with my famous "don't even try" looks. We managed to finish our lunches and make our way to Algebra II. I sighed and took a seat in the middle of the room. You have to be able to see the whiteboard from all angles to be successful in math. Last year I took a seat at the edge of the room and had a notebook full of half written notes, simply because I couldn't see the board. Mr. Jacobson entered the room and immediately began to drone on about why X+49 and I slowly felt my mind start to drift. I glanced at Aimee to see her doodling what looked suspiciously like Aimee + Levi with hearts around it. I wrote a quick note on the corner of my paper. _C'mon Aimee, you can be more creative than that! ;) _I slid my notebook towards her and she made a choking noise and started coughing, her face turning red. I stifled a giggle and thumper her on her back.

_You okay? _I mouthed.

She nodded. _You caught me off guard. _

She flipped to a new page in her notebook and I saw her brow furrow. Wow, she was taking me totally seriously. I drifted back into my daydreams. _"You're very beautiful." _Kept echoing through my head. The pessimistic part of me was telling the optimistic part of me all the reasons this wasn't true. _Your hair is fuzzy. You have a big head. Your feet are too big._ The optimistic part timidly responded. _Your eyes are unique. You're muscular. You're tall_. The negative part screamed back. _Your eyes are weird. You're fat. You're a giant. _Ugh! Why couldn't I just love myself for who I was? Why did I have to be five foot four, a size zero, with overly hair product laden hair, and size six feet? Why did those people have to be the ones that defined beauty? I decided then and there that I wasn't going to let Seth affect me anymore. If he meant it, I would take it sincerely. If he didn't mean it then I wasn't going to be depressed over it.

I smiled and felt the ice locked around my heart defrost and melt into oblivion. Aimee was diligently working on her new doodle, but I gave her some privacy and didn't examine it too closely. I soaked in the Algebra and repeated Seth's words in my mind. _You're very beautiful. _I sighed and let my fantasies take wing. Two hands entwined. Swaying to gentle music. Foreheads pressed together. Adorable smile. Lighthearted attitude. Warm, warm, hands. Strong arms. Sensitive. I smiled, because he was perfect.

We went to Government last. I was kind of excited, because not only did I love History, I'd had the teacher before, and he rarely assigned homework. He also was pretty funny and kept you engaged the whole class. I eagerly took my favorite seat and Aimee picked a random seat near me. The class filed quickly, and I noticed Levi come in. But he couldn't get a seat near Aimee. I stood up and walked over to him, leaving my stuff sprawled on the desk to claim it as mine.

"Hey Levi. Um, I've never properly introduced myself, but I'm Kayla, Aimee's best friend." He flushed a light pink when I said her name and I swear I saw him grimace as he noted the filled up seats around her. "So anyway," I continued, "I can tell she likes you so I'm giving you my seat!" I said brightly and with that, I boldly grabbed his wrist and tugged him over to the desk, scooped up my stuff, and waltzed away, shooting a knowing glance at a very grateful looking Aimee. I took one of the only seats left, and waited for Mr. Lehr to come. He started our lecture at the same point as every history teacher does: The Revolutionary War. Eighty-three extremely talkative minutes later, school was over. My mind was a whirlwind of thoughts; the day was so long it felt like a whole week had gone by.

I bolted from the classroom and started to nearly sprint down the hallway. The class I was in was towards the very back of the school and my bus was parked in the front. Aimee followed close behind me, both of us trying to reach the bus so we wouldn't have to sit with strangers. We were making good time, dodging people and taking shortcuts. Then someone slammed into me and sent my stuff flying all over the hall.

"Go get seats!" I shouted to Aimee.

"Okay!" She said back, taking off in a fast walk, her backpack accidentally slamming into a few freshman who were stopped in the hallway to chat. I giggled and proceeded to gather my stuff up as fast as possible. I didn't even care what order it ended up in, I just wanted to finish and get to the bus. Oh and not get stepped on, but that's another story. Our bus only took that one minute wasted to go from half empty to all the way full with people having to crouch down in the isles. And unfortunately, even if Aimee got there and got us a seat, she couldn't save my seat to save her life. She found it hard to tell people no, plus people on our bus were apt to sit on people to get them to move.

My papers finally in hand, I resumed my near sprint to the bus. It turned to a full sprint once I got outside and I bounded up the steps into the bus to see that the spot next to Aimee was in fact, taken. She gave me an exasperated and apologetic look. Every seat was full and more than half the seats had three people in them already. I glanced out the window and saw that the sun was shining the most it ever did here. I pondered and decided to walk home. My house was only a mile away, but it was uphill and my backpack was already killing my shoulder. I decided the walk was better than the torturous ride. I waved to Aimee and mouthed _I'm walking! _She looked surprised but waved back. I exited the bus, nearly falling on my face after tripping on the steps.

I started to walk along the sidewalk away from the school, past the tennis court, towards the hill. I didn't even hear footsteps behind me, but all of a sudden, Seth was next to me.

"Hey Kayla. I thought you rode a bus."

I grimaced. Not only was he not forgiven, but just that memory of that stupid bus irritated me. We walked in silence for a while before I answered.

"The bus was at maximum capacity so I decided to walk home. My shoulders are killing me though." I sighed.

"Let me carry your backpack for you." He said, and grabbed it. I felt really great inside that a boy was carrying my stuff for me, but I still wasn't all the way convinced that he wasn't about to hurl it in the street.

"Don't you need to catch a bus?" I asked as the first bus rumbled by us. "Rather, did you just miss your bus?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't mind walking." He just missed his bus for me.

"Where do you live?" I asked timidly.

"Eh, maybe two miles up the road." He said nonchalantly.

Wow. "Well, I'm right along your way then, but isn't that kind of a long walk?"

He shrugged again, my backpack seemed feather light on his muscular shoulders. "Not for me."

I let the topic drop and we walked in a somewhat awkward silence. I heard a slight buzzing sound. It was a cell phone in Seth's back pocket. He fished it out and flipped it open, trying to talk quietly,

"No Jacob, I'm going to be late." He got a strange look in his eyes. "Yeah. I'll explain when I get home. Ok. Thank you Jake. Bye." He hit the off button but left it open, turning to me. He hesitated for a minute. "You have a cell phone?" He asked.

I nodded. My grandpa had gotten me a pink Razr for my last birthday.

"Can I give you my number?" He asked, looking as though he was waiting to be reprimanded. I felt bad. He was probably waiting for another one of my bizarre reactions.

"Sure." I answered softly. He rattled off his number and I entered it into my phonebook. The only male in there besides my dad and grandpa. We had crossed the street and were starting up the daunting hill. My calves were already starting to burn, and I was thankful he had my notebook laden backpack.

"Um…" He started to say something but he quickly stopped.

"Yeah?" I asked, curious now.

"Um, can I have your number?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

Shock must have crossed my face, because his hopeful expression faltered. "Sure." I said, surprise coloring my tone. I gave him my number, and I couldn't help but wonder at how his big hands didn't crush his phone. A wide smile had lit up his face, and I felt one slowly come across mine. I noticed a new spring in his step. I wondered what I looked like. We rounded the corner, still going uphill.

"How much farther is your house?" He asked.

"Um, the street right after that big brick dentists office. Next time the cars clear we'll have to cross the street because the next crosswalk is too far up." "Okay." He replied, his eyes scanning the street. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and sprinted across the street, pulling me along. We reached the other side but he didn't let go of my hand for just a couple seconds too long. I blushed again, much to my surprise. We rounded the last corner and arrived in front of my house.

"Thanks for walking me home." I said, suddenly shy.

"No problem." He said, and it sounded like he meant it.

A/N: Ta da! Reviews are like laughter, there's no such thing as too much! -smiles-


	6. Messages

A/N: Short, but cute! I hope I don't annoy you to death with the instant messaging and text messaging in this chapter, but in my experience that's how things happen. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Messages

"Well, I guess I better get in the house. I'm late and I don't want my mom to call the cops on me." I said.

He laughed. "Yeah, not to mention you're standing here with a guy who could probably pass for 21." He said jokingly, but he did have a point.

"I'll see you tomorrow in Drawing, right?" I asked, praying the answer would be yes.

"Of course." He smiled. "My friends might have a slight tendency to skip, but you don't have to worry about me."

"Cool. See you then." I turned and walked towards my house.

"Bye!" He called after me. My dog finally realized Seth was outside and starting barking.

"Shoot." I muttered. "So much for going incognito." I opened my door as quick as I could and Daisy immediately stood on her hind legs to reach my face. "Down Daisy!" I cried, lightly shoving her in an attempt to save my face and arms from being scratched. "Hi mom!"

I heard my mom call hi from down the stairs. I headed towards the kitchen to grab a snack. It was a miracle that my mom wasn't lecturing me yet for being late. I climbed the stairs and rounded the corner to my mom's room.

"Hi mom."

"Why were you late?" She inquired. Totally calm. Uh oh.

"The bus didn't have any seats left so I had to walk." I said, and it was totally true.

"Then why didn't you call me?"

"Because I knew it wouldn't take much longer than riding the bus." I said lamely.

She snorted. "Right. Well you better call me next time or I'm going to severely punish you."

I nodded. "I promise."

"Fine. Go do your homework now." She said, finally smiling. I tried to look abashed as I exited her room. I considered myself lucky for only being lectured. Plus, she was pretty much in a good mood, and I didn't want to ruin that. I didn't have softball so I technically had the rest of the day to do my homework. I decided to get it done sooner rather than later. One excruciating hour later, I had it all done. Feeling a strong sense of self-pride, I lounged on my bed, watching videos on my laptop. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Aimee, I figured. I was right. Little did I expect the extreme excitement in her message.

_OMG KAYLA!! You HAVE to sign into messenger like NOW!!_

Oh my. Something dramatic was happening. I quickly opened a new tab in my internet browser and quickly typed the website for instant messaging. I logged in as fast as I could, and as soon as Aimee saw I was logged on she sent me a message.

Diabeticchick: _OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I AM LIKE HYPERVENTILATING RIGHT NOW!_

Iluvsoftball12: _?? And can you tone down the capital letters? ;)_

Diabeticchick: _NO!! Well maybe… But you don't understand how MONUMENTAL this is!!_

Iluvsoftball12: _Lol Aimee, it would help if you would -tell- me. :P_

Diabeticchick: _Levi just called me!! AND I ANSWERED THE PHONE!_

Iluvsoftball12: _:-O You never answer your phone! You have like a strict "texting only" preference! _

Aimee and I were both the kind of people who can't stand talking on the phone.

Diabeticchick: _And that isn't even the monumental news!! :D_

Iluvsoftball12: _Aimee, the suspense is killing me. Are you trying to get me to get down on my virtual knees and beg?!_

Diabeticchick: _As funny as that would be, I think I'll just tell you: HE ASKED ME OUT! :D:D:D_

Iluvsoftball12: _No way!! What'd you say?!_

Diabeticchick:_ I said… YES! _

Iluvsoftball12: _O. M. G!! _

Diabeticchick: _I know, crazy right? _

Iluvsoftball12: _So, are you telling your mom or dad first? _

Diabeticchick: _…_

Iluvsoftball12: _Ha ha! Bet you never thought of that! Well, you have fun with that, congrats! I gotta sign off, but you can tell me all about it tomorrow! That is, if you aren't otherwise occupied. ;)_

Diabeticchick: _Very funny. :P Ttyl!_

_Iluvsoftball12 has signed off._

That was definitely monumental news. I wished I could have been able to celebrate with her more, but the news had awoken a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was longing. I wanted what she had just gotten, and I still felt like I never would. My phone buzzed again, this time next to me on my bed. The screen read: 1 New Message: Seth. Holy crud. I flipped my phone open and pressed enter.

_Hi Kayla. Does this work?_

Ok, just a regular question. I sent a message back quickly.

_Hey Seth, yeah it works perfectly. :D_

Not one minute later, my phone was buzzing with a reply.

_Sweet. So what up with you?_

Besides the heart pounding in my chest and the butterflies in my stomach? _Not much, but guess what? Levi asked Aimee out!_

I hoped they wouldn't get mad at me for letting the news out.

_Wow. They sure rushed in huh?_

I pondered this. Did they rush? I didn't think so. I mean, they really liked each other. And what was the worst thing that would happen? Sure, they might break up, but I think I knew Aimee well enough to know that it wouldn't ruin her life. And I knew she was responsible enough to make sure nothing happened to her. Not to mention a best friend with a 33 inch, 22-ounce softball bat. I replied.

_Nah. Worst comes to worst they'll break up, but her life won't end. I think they have a good chance of making it work._

_I'll take your word for it. So, you going to the football game Friday?_

_Of course! We Wolves are gonna cream the Panthers! You?_

_I think so. Go Wolves!_

I laughed to myself, he didn't seem too enthusiastic.

_What you don't like football?_

_No, I like football just fine._

_Me too. So, I don't think my parents saw you outside!_

_Good._

_Just good? That's like the best news ever!_

_Yeah. Hey, I'll talk to you tomorrow._

_Ok, see ya._

_\_ Talk about random changes in attitude. Well, I decided to just continue on doing what I was doing before. Also known as nothing. The dull longing ache in my stomach had come back with the attitude change. Where was the sweet, funny Seth who walked me home? Why was he suddenly so unfriendly? The questions seemed burned into my brain.

A/N: There you go! Aimee and Levi are official. I'm so happy. Drop me a line! Ten reviews and I'll update Wednesday! J


	7. Break Downs

A/N: Ok, so right now I'm happy dancing for three reasons. 1. I'm on a major sugar rush 2. Last chapter got 12 reviews!! You guys rock!! and 3. WE'VE REACHED 50 TOTAL REVIEWS!! THE BIG FIVE-OH! I am so insanely excited you have no idea. SO in honor of the review count, I posted early, and I wrote a lot, so ENJOY!

Chapter 7: Break Downs

Wednesday and Thursday passed with nothing terribly significant happening. Aimee and Levi were acting much the same as before they were official, so I had the nagging feeling that Levi wanted to claim her as his own before someone else did, and then progress slowly with the rest of their relationship. Fine by Aimee. I could sense her relief that he wasn't trying to pressure her into anything, and I couldn't help feeling relief that my bat, so far, would not be necessary.

My mom had rampaged around both nights, hollering insults up the stairs at me. My dad had to come up twice to reassure me that she didn't mean it, but that didn't stop it from hurting. It all sounded like the truth to me by now. She picked on my clothes, my weight, and my lack of a boyfriend. Anything she knew that would put me in a miserable mood like her. Why she was in a bad mood, I may never know, as she doesn't even work or even do laundry half the time. I had managed to keep my sanity though, and I was even able to feel cheerful at school and softball, especially when I was with Seth.

Seth was treating me exactly the same as before, if not a bit more distanced. We flirted easily through most of our classes together, but quite often, he looked nervous or worried. I asked him what was wrong once, and he seemed surprised that I'd even noticed something like that. What can I say, I'm just very perceptive. On Thursday, he joined our lunch table, startling me so much that I started to choke. Consequently, Seth patted me on the back to dislodge my sandwich from my throat, which worked, but sent me to hyperventilating, which defeated the purpose of helping me regain my ability to breath. His touch sent chills through my body even though his hands were so warm. I couldn't even fathom how it would feel if he were hugging me, when even the most casual of brushes sent my heart into frenzied palpitations. Gosh, did I have it bad.

We were sitting in the courtyard outside of the school. The table was a bright blue, round fixture, with four, two-people benches bolted to the ground around it. Aimee and Levi were sitting on one of the benches together, and I was sitting directly opposite of them. When Seth joined us, he sat on my bench, rather than on his own. This meant that we were sitting so close that our shoulders were touching. I wondered how we looked to outsiders. Obviously, Aimee and Levi were a couple, but did Seth and I look like a couple, or just like friends? Hard as I tried, I couldn't imagine anyone seeing us as a couple. I couldn't help but think about how wonderful that would feel. People walking by and thinking to themselves, "Gee, Seth and Kayla sure make a great couple." Or "Isn't she lucky, she has Seth all to herself."

I reluctantly pulled myself out of my daydreams, back into reality, and tried to tune back in to the conversation.

"So, Aimee, Levi, you guys going to the football game?" Seth was asking casually.

Levi shrugged. "We haven't really talked about it yet." His face flushed lightly when he said "we." "Are you two going?"

I felt hidden pleasure at being grouped with Seth as "you two."

"I think we are." Seth answered, just as casually as before.

I felt like dancing with joy. He just said "we." It wasn't as significant as Levi's, but it was enough for me. That had to mean there was something between us, right? Even if we could only be good friends.

Levi turned to Aimee. "You want to go to the after game dance?" He asked, barely getting the words out in his nervousness.

"Sure." She practically screamed, her eyes lighting up with excitement. I smiled reassuring her.

"Aimee, have you told your parents about you guys being 'official' yet?" I asked, wanting to see her sweat it a little. I'm not mean; she's just so funny when she's worried.

Her brow furrowed. "Not yet. I'm with Mom tonight, and I was thinking about telling her, but I'm not sure how she'll take it. I mean, come on, I'm her daughter, not to mention her only child, with diabetes, plus she's divorced… I don't know if she can take the shock of the 'first b-boyfriend.' Plus the dance…" She trailed off, after stumbling over the word boyfriend. I was one-hundred percent sure that was the first time she'd ever said the word aloud.

I chuckled. "Well, I'm sure she's rather find out sooner rather than later. Isn't your dad coming to the football game? I doubt Levi will be able to handle sitting in a different part of the bleachers than you." I said, winking at them. Aimee started breathing heavily and turned pale.

"Oh my gosh. What the heck have I gotten myself into?" She shrieked, fretting. "Mom is going to kill me! Dad might kill you! AHH!" She groaned and put her face in her hands, he shoulders shaking slightly.

"Shh, Aimee, calm down!" Levi murmured, wrapping his arms around her. Immediately she stopped talking and her head shot up. She looked at him incredulously and turned bright red. Then, she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, minor panic attack." She said, a little breathlessly.

I hadn't meant to set her off so badly. She seemed just fine now though, resting in the arms of her "lover." I felt nauseous. They were so perfect. I could see it now, as if it was set in stone. Their wedding, their tiny little kids, their house with the picket fence, their in-laws sitting on the patio joking together… Everything that felt illusive to me. Because who could ever love me? I stood up quickly and grabbed my bag, nearly sprinting in my haste to get to somewhere where I could cry without someone bothering me. I dove into the crowd of people surging into the building and swam through them to the one place I could go with out being bothered: The landing of the emergency staircase near the English hall. I thrust the door open and sank to the floor. The alarm had long since been disconnected due to pranksters, and the security cameras here were rarely paid attention too. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them, sobbing without making any noise.

I lost track of time. Classes meant little to me at that point. Why did I even bother coming the first week, all they did was pointless review from sixth grade! I didn't hear the door open, but suddenly that huge, warm body was next to me again. He sat down on the floor next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I was too sad to even care.

"Kayla, please stop crying." He begged. He sounded so out of his element. "Kayla, we need to get to class in fifteen minutes!" He sounded frantic. Even he had heard of my perfect no skipping record.

"D-don't c-care!" I hiccupped.

Suddenly, his two warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his lap. My head rested on his chest, tears still escaping my eyes. He was so massive that I fit perfectly in his lap, like he had been made for me, and I for him. Which only made me cry harder. He rested his chin on my head and rubbed my back for a few minutes. It felt so good, and I felt so much worse. I wanted to keep him for myself, and I could never have him. He was only here because he was a gentleman, taught to help damsels in distress.

In only a matter of minutes, I had cried myself dry. I sniffled a little bit and blinked back the last drops of moisture left. I noticed how good he smelled, like pine trees and fresh plants. I needed to get out of his warm embrace before I gave myself a complex. I shakily tried to stand up, but I very nearly fell right back down, only to be caught by Seth.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked, sounding sad himself. He pulled me into a hug. My chest exploded with feelings that were new to me. I felt loved and wanted. Was this what it felt like to like someone, to really like them? No wonder I had waited so long, this was stressful!

I wrapped me arms awkwardly around him. "Lots of reasons. My mom hates me. My sister picks on me. I got maybe three hours of sleep last night." I decided to shut my mouth before something slipped out that I would regret.

He squeezed me a little tighter. "Well, I'm always here for you." He said, sounding sure.

"Thanks Seth."

"No problem. Now, can I take you to the girl's room so you can clean up and get to class? We have about five minutes before the bell rings, and I'm pretty sure your class is near here."

I nodded. We let go of each other and I made to grab my bag, but Seth already had it.

"Let me have my bag Seth, we don't want people making the wrong assumptions."

I could have sworn he said something like "let them make whatever assumptions they want." Nevertheless, he still passed my bag to me. I cracked the door open and checked to see if the coast was clear. If we walked out of a rarely used stairway together, who knew what people would think. We safely made it out and I dashed to the bathroom to wash my face. I glanced in the mirror to find that I looked horrible. My eyes were puffy and red, my face streaked with tears. I turned the water on as cold as it would go and scrubbed my face as fast as I could manage without making myself look worse. When I saw that I had at least made a minor improvement, I exited the restroom to find Seth waiting for me.

"Feeling any better?" He asked uncertainly. The heat from his body had already dried the tears I had left on his shirt.

"Yeah." I sounded dead tired.

He walked me to my classroom, walking with his hand occasionally brushing mine. _Total coincidence_. I thought. He hugged me again at the doorway, earning us a couple of bugged eyed looks from incredulous peers. Great. I entered the room and slid into my seat next to Aimee, who promptly slid a note to me.

_What happened?! And did he seriously hug you in front of everyone??_

I sighed. Before scribbling a message back.

_Long story. It mostly involves me collapsing in tears and Seth pulling me into his lap and comforting me. And yes, he did just hug me in front of everyone. Wonderful._

As much as I would have loved the giddy little butterflies that were threatening to invade my stomach, I was equally disgruntled. What was he playing at? Was he trying to cause me to self-combust?

The note appeared under my nose again.

_HIS LAP? And what exactly does "comforting" involve?? Are you guys together now?_

A slightly hysterical giggle slipped from my lips. I glanced up to see Aimee ogling at me. I thought very hard about how I was going to answer.

_Yes, Aimee, his lap. Have you suddenly forgotten how to read? And comforting involves him rubbing my back and his chin resting on my head. And no, we're not together, he's just a gosh darn gentleman saving damsels in distress! And no, that wasn't sarcasm!_

I flicked the note at her and watched her face as she read my crazed ramblings. Mr. Jacobson had already started his lecture on the joys of linear equations, but both of us were already quite familiar with that, and too wrapped up with our boy drama to have cared if we hadn't. Aimee was writing so fast to respond to my note that I was surprised the pencil didn't have smoke rising from it.

_Kayla, I don't think you realize how major this is! He just admitted to the world that he likes you, and don't give me that crud about him being a gentleman!_

_Aimee, I don't think you realize how confused I am right now! Can we please talk about something else? Like what happened between you and Levi after me and Seth left?_

She turned about five shades of red. Ooh, this ought to be good.

_Well… We uh… kind of… Well, it wasn't a full on LIPS kiss, but he kissed my cheek when he walked me to class…_

_Wow! Congrats!_

_Thanks_.

He eyes stared at the wall in front of her, and I could see she was about to be whisked away by the memory fairy, so first I wrote her a quick note back.

_I think you should check your blood sugar before you go off into la la land. I doubt that much emotion is good for you._

I was only half kidding.

_Oh, right! _She scribbled, before pulling out her kit. What would she do without me?

"Crud." She murmured before pulling a juice box out of her bag. Ha ha, she was low.

"Told you so!" I whispered, glad the conversation had steered away from me.

She stuck her tongue out at me. I chuckled, and then decided to further analyze the meeting between Seth and me. After looking at it from all angles, I concluded that my wildest dream really had come true. Seth liked me back. I felt a strange high at my realization. A nice, funny, drop-dead gorgeous guy liked me! Who would've thought? Certainly not me. I did a little happy dance in my chair, and Aimee looked knowingly at me. I shrugged and tried to seem nonchalant, but I couldn't hide the excitement shining in my eyes.

A/N: Thanks for helping me reach 50 reviews everyone! My goal is to get 15 reviews for this chapter, but I will likely post very soon regardless. Still, reviews are like sugar: I can't live without it and the more I have the faster I type! :-)


	8. Boredom

Chapter 8: Boredom

The rest of my day was a blur and soon I found myself squished in next to Aimee on the bus. The game was that night and I was eager to get home. I was really happy when I realized that I didn't have homework on a Friday, but a little sad that I would be going to the after game dance as the fifth wheel of a happy couple. Nobody asked me to go. The bus crawled slowly up the hill towards my house, the driver desperately trying to avoid the people jaywalking across the street.

"Get out of the street!" She yelled out the window, barely containing a stream of profanities.

The people merely shrugged and continued walking in the middle of the street. Apparently, they were aware that regular cars might hit them, but a school bus wasn't likely to. They were acting all arrogant, strutting around like they owned the street, when Officer Tim, school security guard and SWAT team member came up behind us, and promptly issued them tickets. Aimee and I couldn't hold in our hysterical laughter at the way their faces looked.

The street finally cleared, the bus continued its slow ascending of the hill. We made it to my stop with no further battles and I couldn't help but be a bit sad that I was almost home. Home meant being picked on by Lily, yelled at by my mom, and having too much expected of me from my dad. At school, I had Aimee to talk to, and we never, ever, fought. Levi was going to end up my friend. Seth presented a good friend and a mystery to solve. I wished for the thousandth time that we were all at a boarding school.

I quietly opened my front door and attempted to sneak in without Daisy discovering that I was home. I failed miserably. The yellow ball of fur, slobber, and energy came bounding down the stairs and jumped up, shoving me with her paws. I slammed back against the wall and hit my head.

"Ouch!" I cried, my head already beginning to throb.

"Hi honey, what happened?" My mom inquired, also coming down the stairs. I wondered why she was so chipper.

"Daisy pushed me into the wall and I hit my head." I moaned, rubbing the tender spot as a bump started to form.

"Sorry about that." She said, sounding sincere. "Do you want a cookie? They came out of the oven a couple minutes ago."

Cookies? I was bewildered. She only bakes when she's happy or when there is something in it for her. I chose the latter and decided that she was trying to bribe my dad into forgetting he was mad at her, like always. However, I wasn't one to pass up on a warm cookie.

"Sure, I'd love one."

She put a cookie on a plate and even poured me a glass of milk. Still confused, I took the plate with a mumbled 'thank-you' and trudged up the stairs to my room. I felt my phone buzz two separate times on the trip, and wondered if two people actually wanted to text me, or if Aimee was just being longwinded. I kicked my door open and plopped onto my bed, stretched out, and set my plate on my stomach. I withdrew my phone from my pocket and flipped it open.

'_Two new text messages_,' it read. I opened the first one, from Aimee.

_Lol a guy just got kicked off the bus for cussing. Lucky for him, his stop was next though…_

I laughed. The bus driver had a mean streak, and I felt bad for anyone who messed with her. People even got in trouble for sitting on each other's lap when the bus had no seats left. I opened the next message and was surprised to see it was from Seth.

_Where's your softball practice tomorrow?_

Odd. Why would he care to know that? Nevertheless, I replied. _Um, our coaches managed to reserve the field at our school._

Within a minute, he had replied. _That's cool. You get the nice field huh? _

_Yeah, they take really good care of it. Except the pitchers mound… It has a rut the size of the Grand Canyon. I sprained my ankle in it before._

_Don't fall in! And ouch, I didn't know that._

_Yeah, it's got me messed up pretty bad. My endurance hasn't been the same since, you know? It's my stride foot when I pitch so all of my weigh is pounding on it all of the time…_

_Wow, that stinks. At least you got a cool pair of crutches!_

_Sure, cool crutches… ;)_

_So, will you text me and let me know where you're sitting for the football game?_

_Sure, no problem._

_Cool! Well, I really have to go, work calls. I help patrol La Push. Kinda like a Police Cadet thing, I guess. But I'll see you soon, ok?_

I couldn't help but feel a little sad. But I messaged him a quick goodbye and resigned myself to waiting for my dad to get home so we could leave for the football game. A computer game sounded fun, so I slid in my game where you own a virtual zoo. I had a special edition that included dinosaurs. After an hour or so of watching polar bears swim around, and dinosaurs accidentally being let out of their enclosures and rampaging around, and monkeys eating bananas, I was bored again. I glanced at my computers clock and was dismayed to find that it was only 4 o'clock. The game wouldn't start until seven, and we would leave at six thirty to get good seats, so that left quite a block of time for me to entertain myself with.

I decided to try to find something to wear to the game. Something that would be comfortable and support the team, be dad approved, and impress Seth. I considered myself past the point of denial. I liked Seth and I would do anything to catch his eye. I rummaged through my closet and my drawers, trying to find something that would work. I failed. There was nothing I owned that was flattering and the school colors, silver and red. I decided on my old P.E. shirt from the previous year, a thick pair of jeans to fight the cold, and some red earrings. Not quite what I was after, but it would do. I checked the time and discovered that I had managed to kill barely half an hour. Wonderful. I decided to lament to Aimee.

_Aimee… I am so bored! Can you text? _

She replied within minutes. _Of course I can. I always can. But OMG I am so nervous for tonight… What if he wants to dance?!_

_Um… Then you dance with him? It is a 'dance' after all…_

_Right! I knew that…_

_So, did you tell your mom and dad yet?_

_No… I guess I should huh?_

_Yeah, I think that would be wise…_

_Ok here it goes, I'll text you updates as I go, ok?_

_Sure thing, I'll be waiting. _

I sat for five or so minutes before I got an update. And what I read literally had me rolling on the floor laughing, my breath coming in gasps.

_I told my mom and dad at the same time. My mom is still frozen in shock, and Dad can't decide whether to kill me or hug me._

_Lol. So far, so good I guess._

_Now Mom has snapped out of her trance and is asking me about a million questions about him. Oh no… _

_What?!_

_She's calling my grandma, my aunt, her friends… STOP MOM, NOOOO!!!!_

Now I wasn't breathing at all. The dreaded phone call to the relatives had me in stitches.

_Wow… My dad is doing victory laps around the house. Talk about pathetic._

I was laughing so hard, I was worried about my health. I hadn't breathed for several minutes, so I decided to stop reading her messages until I could collect myself. But when my phone vibrated again, I couldn't resist the lure of Aimee and her family's antics.

_Now they're sitting me down and giving me the responsibility talk…_

_Ooh, poor Aimee._

_Well that couldn't have been more mortifying._

_I bet it was! I'm glad that's one thing I'll probably never have to worry about._

_You have to be kidding me Kayla. Have you seen the way Seth looks at you?_

_No, not really._

_He looks at you like you're a dream come true._

_Come on Aimee, cliché much?_

_I couldn't think of any other words to describe it. 'Answer to his prayers' works too._

_Stop pulling my leg._

_I'm totally serious Kayla! You need to stop doubting yourself._

_I can't help it Aimee! Nobody cares about me but you. Not even my parents._

_Then they're stupid and will someday regret it. And Seth cares about you._

_I see you aren't relenting, but I'm not going to agree with you._

_Whatever Kayla. You'll see. _

_Ok. So, do you feel better now that your parents know?_

The conversation continued on like that for a while, with Aimee gushing about how happy she was and me trying my hardest to stay in a good mood. Finally, six o'clock rolled around and both of us said good-bye so we could eat dinner and leave for the game. I trudged downstairs, uneasy, because I hadn't left my room since I got home. I was uncertain as to what I would find happening.

My parents were locked in a death glare in the kitchen. Lily was happily chattering, oblivious to what was brewing. My mom was angrily stirring something on the stove and my dad was tearing open the mail. Mom plopped our dinner on three plates and stalked out of the kitchen. The three of us grabbed our plates and sat in the living room, the silence only broken by Lily. The distinct clinking of metal on ceramic was especially loud coming from my dad. I glanced at him to see that he was angrily shoveling his food into his mouth. I couldn't fathom how he ate so fast without choking, but I quickened my pace so I wouldn't fall too far behind. When he stood to take his plate into the kitchen, I followed, as did Lily with her untouched food.

"I don't want to go to football!" Lily announced.

"Sorry Lily, it's either stay here with your mother or come with us to football." "But I don't want to. Can I please go to Josie's?"

"If you call her fast and make sure it's ok with her mom." My Dad snapped.

"Ok!" Said Lily brightly, pulling out her cell phone. Yeah, a ten year old with a cell phone, with love from grandpa. Josie's mom agreed to take Lily, much to my relief, and we drove her around the corner to their apartment complex. After that, we were off to the game.

A/N: You guys are so amazing if you're still reading! Please go to my homepage (fanfiction isn't letting me put the link here) if you want to know why I haven't posted in so long. And as always, please review!


	9. Butterflies

A/N: Thanks again to my amazing reviewers!

Chapter 9: Butterflies

For some reason, my stomach filled with butterflies the minute La Push High School was in view. I could already hear the band playing, but that wasn't it. I saw the sea of red and silver on our side of the field, and the almost equal sea of purple and silver on the panther's side. It was definitely a rival game, but that wasn't the butterflies either. Rather, my dad and Seth being within one hundred feet of each other caused the butterflies. And, of course, just looking forward to seeing Seth wasn't helping my situation.

My Dad was singing along with the eighties music on the radio, being overly dramatic, and trying to make me laugh. He was an entirely different man when it was just me and him, no Lily, and no Mom. He actually listened to what I had to say and didn't snap at me when I did things he considered annoying or stupid. I tuned back into the real world again and listened to my dad relive the "good ol' days." He pretended to play the guitar on the steering wheel while driving. At stoplights, he switched to the drum. I couldn't help but laugh at how carefree he was.

We circle the block that contained our school desperately trying to find somewhere to park. In the end, we had to park next to the softball fields. This meant either a medium length trudge through a big patch of grass that made up the outfield, or an excruciatingly long walk around the huge block. In unspoken consent, we went through the grass. Unfortunately, the sight of the fields caused my dad to launch into his excitement over the possibility of me making varsity as a sophomore.

"I know you can do it Kay! We just need to work harder… Add a couple more work outs in, you know? Drop twenty pounds and you're as good as gold!"

I sighed. "We'll see Dad. Homework has been pretty easy so far, but it's only the first week of school… And my ankle still kills me any time I do anything more than walking."

"It'll be good practice! Balance your priorities and tough out the pain." He said cheerfully.

I started picking at my nails. "Dad… I haven't even decided if I want to play school softball this year. After the way Mrs. Gibbs treated me when I sprained my ankle…" Mrs. Gibbs was my Junior Varsity coach. I played diligently for her the whole school season. I also worked my butt off for her as my P.E. teacher. Then, the first weekend of tournament softball after the school season, I sprained my ankle. I had a boot, crutches, bruises, swelling, even a doctors note, but she kept lowering and lowering my grade because I couldn't run. Finally, I just had to drop the boot and crutches and run in extreme pain. It was either that or get a C in P.E., and I was not going to sacrifice my grade point average for something stupid like P.E. Thus, my unhealed ankle.

"But that was P.E. Kayla! This is softball!" He said with reverence. "Plus, if we get you on varsity you get a new coach." He pointed out.

"I know, Dad, but how do I know it won't be more of the same? What happens when it's my ankle a third time, or my rotator cuff? How do I know they won't take away my varsity letter?"

He scoffed. "Then I'll talk to the school about it."

"Like they can or will do anything. All they care about is raking in the championships." I said, sadly.

"Stop being a pessimist Kayla! Look, we can talk about this later, we're at the game!"

I looked up, and sure enough, he was right. We were standing at the ticket booth for the football game. I took out my wallet and executed a sweet FBI flip open to show security my student ID to get in free, since I attended the home school. After passing through the ticket gate, I had to wait for my dad to buy a ticket.

"Kayla!" I heard Aimee shriek behind me.

I whirled around to see her making a beeline toward me, pulling Levi behind her.

"Hi guys!" I said, the excitement starting to build.

"So, I know something you don't know." Aimee whispered in my ear.

"Really?!" I asked, trying to keep my voice low.

"Yep! But I'm not telling!" She said, gesturing that her lips were sealed.

I glared at her for a moment before my dad joined us. His eyes grew wide at the sight of Levi and Aimee's hands clasped together.

"Hi Mr. Scott!" Aimee greeted him cheerfully. "I'll show you where my dad is sitting, ok?" "Hey Aimee, sounds good." He started to relax a bit.

Dad and I trailed Aimee and Levi to the bottom, right hand side of the schools bleachers. I waved to Aimee's dad as my dad broke off from us to join him. Then, I followed the happy couple about four rows up from our dads. Remembering Seth's request to know where we were sitting, I sent him a quick text. Then I felt embarrassed. He probably wasn't even serious. Imagine my surprise when he came bounding up the bleacher stairs and sat down next to me, not even thirty seconds later.

"That was fast!" I exclaimed.

"I was waiting for your text. How long have you been here?" He asked casually.

"Maybe five minutes?" I said, curious. "I would've let you know sooner but I couldn't decide if you were being serious or not."

"Kayla, I'm always serious with you. I promise."

I smiled at him. "Good to know."

With the game rapidly approaching, the excitement started building in my stomach. I could almost feel the electricity in the air. The excitement of two rival teams, an impending storm, and for me personally, Seth sitting less than six inches away from me. Dark clouds were starting to accumulate above us, but they weren't putting a damper on anyone's spirit here. Except I kept shivering, causing Seth to scoot almost imperceptibly closer to me. I could feel his heat radiating through my coat. I turned to him.

"Do you have a fever or something? I can feel how warm you are from over here and all you have on is a sweatshirt."

He chuckled good-naturedly. "No, I'm just a hot person." He winked at me.

My cheeks burned, but I shrugged it off. The football teams came on the field then, each gloating and trying to appeal to the fans. The Wolves side all stood up with a deafening roar, trying to boost the team's moral to sky-high proportions. The band was gallantly tying to be heard over the screaming crowd, to no avail.

Across the field, the Panthers were trying to outdo our gusto. Compared to us, they still sounded like a motorcycle next to a semi-truck, and they knew it. Their football team stopped dancing around and started to focus. Ours did too, but with an upbeat feel that the Panthers just couldn't match.

The moment the ball was kicked off, the sky started to dump gallons and gallons of rain on us. Hoods and umbrellas went up across the field, but the Wolves side was completely covered, so we didn't have to worry. Levi had his arms wrapped around Aimee, so I was sure they were warm. In addition, Seth was warming the immediate area quite nicely, though I was the only one aware of it. The football players were sliding and splashing around in the mud, the ball flying everywhere. The stands were wild with enthusiasm, everyone jumping up and down.

Seth was finally relaxing and getting into the game, yelling and cheering like everyone else. At one point, we jumped up and threw our hands in the air at the same time, congratulating the team on a touchdown, and our hands brushed. Seth smiled at me as if he knew it and didn't care. Little did I know, the real excitement wasn't going to happen until halftime.

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Oh, and did you like the Twilight movie? Leave me a review! And if you care to look, I've updated my blog. :-) Also, If you go to my website, I've added a fun little picture of a mascot for my La Push High Wolves. Lol. I used clip art and paint program.


	10. Halftime

A/N: One of my shorter chapters, but it's cute, and more importantly, EARLY!!! :-)

Chapter 10: Halftime

At halftime, my dad beckoned to me. I politely excused myself and trudged down the bleacher stairs to him.

"What's up, Dad?" I asked, quickly greeting Aimee's dad too.

"Who's that guy?" He asked curiously.

"Who him?" I casually pointed to Seth. "That's Seth Clearwater. I have some classes with him. All his friends are on Junior Police patrol right now, but he ran his shift already. So, he's sitting with us." I threw the Junior Police thing in partially for my benefit. If my dad knew Seth was a good guy, he'd give me less grief.

"Just be careful." He said gruffly. I promised him I would, that it wasn't like that anyway, and returned to my seat.

"What was that all about?" Seth asked.

I groaned. "Dad wanted to know who you are and why you're sitting with me. I explained about the Junior Police thing and he chilled out. Says I need to be careful anyway. As if it was like that." I rolled my eyes.

Seth stood up. "I'll be right back." I nodded, not really paying attention. The school dance team was bravely trying to perform in the rain, and I had some acquaintances on the team. When I briefly checked to see where Seth had gone, my heart caught in my throat. Seth was standing in front of my dad, shaking hands with him.

"Aimee, look!" I said in a horrified whisper. She just looked at me with a weird look on her face, almost smug. We watched the drama unfold. They were talking loud enough that we could catch snippets of their conversation. The word 'daughter' kept coming up a lot. Then I heard the scariest and most magical words I had ever heard in my life, clear as day.

"Mr. Scott, may I escort your daughter to the dance after the game tonight?"

My jaw dropped. Aimee pumped her fist in the air with an excited "I knew it!" Dad spun around to look at me, taking in my elated and shocked expression.

"My daughter?" He asked. Seth nodded solemnly. "That girl, right there?" He asked, pointing to me as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yes, sir." Seth said. "It would be an honor if you'd let me."

He clapped Seth on his shoulder. "Son, you treat her right and you could take her to the moon and I wouldn't mind. Mess with her and you'll regret it."

"Don't worry sir! Thank you!" Seth said, joy on his features.

They conversed for a few more minutes, a serious look to their faces. Talking with much quieter voices, I couldn't hear a word. Then they shook hands again. Seth ran excitedly up to me. Then he looked bashful.

"Kayla, will you come to the dance with me?"

I nodded excitedly, still in shock.

Aimee broke the awkward silence. "Hooray, now we won't be alone!"

"I know! Crazy…" I said, in awe.

"Um, Kayla, I'm going to go get a pretzel or something, are you hungry?"

Truth be told, I was, but I didn't want to ruin this by making him think I was a pig. "I'm ok." I said, bending the truth.

"I'll be right back." He said, gently touching my shoulder. Levi stood up and followed him, going to get concessions for himself and Aimee too. Aimee pulled out her kit to check her blood sugar.

"So," I started, "Was that what you knew and wouldn't tell me?"

"Nope!" She said cheerfully, turning her attention back to her meter. "Not bad…" She murmured. She took out her pump to be ready to bolus for her snack.

The boys came back after that, each with a pretzel in both hands. Seth handed me one sheepishly.

"I know you said you weren't hungry, but everyone else was going to eat so I got you one anyway. Plus, I think you're actually hungry but don't want to weird me out. Trust me, when you see how much I eat, you aren't going to care anymore."

"Thanks. You're really perceptive." I said, smiling widely at him. "So, you met dear old dad. He didn't threaten to shoot you did he?" I asked, only half kidding.

He laughed loudly. "No. He seemed more surprised than anything. You don't have much luck with guys?" He asked.

"Not really, you're the first guy he's ever had to worry about." I said, embarrassed again.

"Well I consider it their loss, because now I get a beautiful date." He seemed to deliberate for a moment and put his hand around my shoulder. "And I don't think I'm going to share." He said in my ear.

I couldn't say or do anything. I was intently focused on not hyperventilating. Needless to say, I was kind of failing. Plus, my face was again, bright cherry red.

The game resumed shortly after that, but I was having problems paying attention. All I could feel was the smoldering arm around me. I glanced at my dad and noticed he seemed to be having a problem too, glancing up every so often to check up on us. I giggled at the absurdity of it all.

"What's so funny?" Seth asked. "I want to be a part of it."

"Watch my dad." I said.

We watched for a few minutes as he kept confirming we were still there. Seth joined in my laughter.

"What's his problem?" Seth asked, not unkindly.

I pondered how to put it to words. I cleared my throat. "I think it might have something to do with your arm…" I said self-consciously.

"Oh!" He said. His dark skin went a shade darker. "Oh… Um, does it bother you?" He asked, a little sadness in his eyes.

"No! Not at all!" I said a little more enthusiastically than I had planned.

"Good, because I don't really feel like letting go." He informed me, giving me a playful smile. I turned to Aimee and mouthed "Oh my gosh!" She nodded at me knowingly.

Meanwhile, the Wolves were destroying the Panthers forty nine to seven. By the beginning of the fourth quarter, many students were getting in line for the dance. We decided to stay under the cover since none of us had umbrellas, and our dads were eyeing the guys with some contempt. The game ended with a score of forty nine to ten, a landslide victory for the Wolves. We jumped up excitedly, eager for the dance. We said goodbye to our dads, the boys noticing their stern looks, and walked behind the grandstand to get in line for our first dance with dates.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me!!! And I have to thank you guys' sooooo much! WE HIT 80 REVIEWS!!! :-)


	11. Dance

A/N: You guys are seriously the most amazing people in the UNIVERSE!!! I have officially reached over 100 reviews! Not only that, I got 18 reviews last chapter! I am in shock! So, amazing people, enjoy chapter 11! AND THANK YOU TIMES INFINITY!!!

Chapter 11: Dance

When we entered the cafeteria where the dance was held, our ears were immediately assaulted with pounding rap music. The bass rumbled under our feet and strobe lights above the DJ booth nearly blinded us. I tapped my foot, enjoying the beat, but definitely not the words. A large group was already forming in front of the DJ, packed so tightly together that there was no space in between. They were all dancing in a way that made me extremely uncomfortable, and I hoped Seth wouldn't expect me to do the same.

Levi gently pulled Aimee into a dancing embrace, his arms around her, her hands on his shoulders. They swayed to the beat, awkwardly at first, but soon adjusted to the music as naturally as breathing. They twirled away from us, eyes locked on each other, and melded into the group near the DJ.

"That was surprising. Aimee promised to never join that group." I mused. "I guess there's more to that group than blatant hormones."

Seth studied me curiously. Then, he grabbed my hand. I was briefly dizzy, thinking he was going to spin me into the mob like Levi had. Instead, he led me to a smaller group of people, who I instantly recognized as his old friends.

"I want you to meet my friends. See how you like them. Their shift just ended." His voice was guarded, as if he was unsure how I would react.

"Ok." I whispered.

He cleared his throat. "Hey guys. This is Kayla."

I got a few greetings, but mostly people were surveying me with keen interest.

"Uh, Kayla, this is Jared and Kim, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Brady, and Collin. I've grown up with all of them." He said fondly. All were the epitome of a Quileute. Hair as black as night, smooth skin in varying tones of russet and copper, with friendly features and warm brown eyes. All gorgeous in a natural way. The only obvious couple was Kim and Jared. The other boys had dates besides Quil and Jacob, but the dates seemed oddly out of place. However, I didn't feel the least bit weird anymore.

Jacob was the one eying me with the most curiosity. The way he looked at the two of us led me to believe he was like an older brother or an uncle to Seth. He was offset from the others almost unnoticeably, but he had a protective stance over all of him. There were people from all of the grades involved in the group, something I was surprised to note. I was even more surprised at Brady and Collin. They were obviously freshman, but they were giant like Seth. All in the group excluding Kim and the other girls could pass for adults easily. It was a bit unsettling, but I dismissed it, blaming it on genes or something, wondering if they were at all related to each other. Their facial features were decidedly similar, and yet completely their own. I noticed that the air was much warmer where we were, even though we were near a door, and I felt the heat radiating off one of the boys near me.

"I could grow to like them." I whispered in Seth's ear with a big grin.

His smile grew to titanic proportions, as did many of the guys. Slowly, my muscles were starting to relax as I adjusted to the atmosphere of the dance and the new people. It felt like my heart was beating to the bass, my breathing even with the rhythm. In a bold move, Seth grabbed my free hand and placed both of my hands on his shoulders, and his arms around my waist. It felt like I had passed some invisible test as we began dancing.

I decided I loved dancing more than I could have imagined. Seth took the lead and twirled me randomly around. His shoulders directed much of what was happening, because of my hands resting there. After nearly a half an hour of continuous dancing, he lightly placed me in a chair near his friends and walked swiftly towards the nearest vending machine to get some water. As I fanned my face, someone walked up.

"Hi Kayla." A nasal voice said just above me. I looked up to see Adam, a nerdy cousin of Aimee's.

"Oh, hey Adam. Having a nice time?" I asked politely.

He made a noncommittal noise. "It's been ok. So, why aren't you dancing? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sitting alone."

"Oh, I'm dancing." I twirled my fingers in the air.

"Would you dance with me?" He asked, seeming desperate.

"I'm sorry Adam, I really can't," I said, trying to let him down gently.

"Please?" He begged.

"No Adam, really. Go ask someone else. I'm sorry." I briefly made eye contact and wished I hadn't. He was giving me a puppy dog face.

"That's not fair! Please stop it, I don't want to dance!" Suddenly, seven or so dark figures surrounded us.

"Is this guy giving you trouble Kayla?" Seth said, pushing through the circle I now recognized to be his friends. He dropped to one knee next to me, protectively placing an arm around my shoulder. I quickly whispered my predicament to him.

"Dude, not cool." Seth informed Adam, firmly, but not unkind. "If a girl says no the first time you walk away and puppy dog faces are so fifth grade!" He said, a humorous tone entering his voice. Adam flushed bright red.

"S-sorry K-Kayla!" He stammered, whirling around to leave. When he saw the guys around him, his shoulders tightened. They stood their ground for a moment; letting him sweat a little, then let him through. I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you guys! You saved me!" I said, gratitude flooding my tone.

"No problem." Jacob said. "You can count on us. Let us know if he gives you anymore problems."

I nodded, and they dispersed, back to their dates. I turned to Seth, who was shaking slightly.

"What kind of guy does that to a girl?" He said frustrated. "He practically had you cornered!"

"I could've handled it myself." I murmured. "But thank you for coming. You were like a night in shining armor! And you let him off gentler than I would have, which is important because he's Aimee's cousin." He gave me a one armed hug.

"I told you I'd be here for you. I'm just sorry I didn't get here sooner. Here's your water by the way." He handed me a bottled water.

"Thanks." I said warmly, taking a swig. "You know what really surprised me? Your friends came to help me too. They just met me."

"They have a protection instinct." He said simply.

"Good thing they're like all aspiring to be police workers."

Seth nodded absentmindedly. Then a slow dance song came over the DJ booth.

"Time to slow it down a little for the lovers." The DJ announced, putting on black lights instead of the strobe lights. I sat quietly in inner turmoil. Would Seth want to dance the slow song with me?

"Kayla, do you want to dance?" Seth asked quietly, as if he was still waiting for rebuttal.

"I would love to." I said breathlessly. He stood up and offered his hand, helping me up from my chair. We resumed our old position, my hands on his shoulders, and his arms around my waist.

"Ok, I need you to trust me." He said softly. I nodded. He lifted me tenderly and placed my large feet on his huge feet. I gasped, surprised he could lift me. Then, we were spinning in a complicated dance that had many girls staring jealously after us. Somehow, goofy Seth knew how to slow dance, for real. A circle formed around us, couples in each other's arms. I saw Keely and several other mean girls looking grief stricken at us, their dates looking embarrassedly at the ground. Aimee and Levi were looking gloriously happy together and at us. Then Seth caught my eyes and I couldn't look away.

There was such warmth and caring in his gaze that my heart fluttered. He pulled me close enough that I could feel his heart beating, strong and steady. Our dancing had slowed its tempo, as the song turned achingly sweet.

"Seth, where'd you learn to dance like this?" I asked.

"A friend." He said mysteriously. Then he continued onto a different topic. "At the football game, I asked your dad a very important question." He started, his voice low and urgent. "I asked for his permission to date you." He said softly. My head spun. That's what they were talking about when I couldn't hear them! "He said yes, if you were willing. Kayla, will you be my girlfriend?"

A/N: I'm dying to know what you guys think of this! Please, let me know your thoughts! And Happy Holidays to all, in case I'm too busy to update in the next week or so. :-) OH BONUS!!! If you can guess who Seth's "friend" is who taught him to dance, you get a VIRTUAL WEREWOLF OF YOUR CHOSING! So, in a review, make your guess and let me know your dream wolf!


	12. Yes

A/N: I can't put in words how amazing you guys are! I got TWENTY-FOUR REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER!!! I about fainted I was so happy! Thank you so much! And for those of you who didn't put a guess for Seth's dance teacher, it was none other than Edward Cullen!!! And he had the lovely assistants Bella and Alice! :-) Please, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 12: Yes

"Say yes!" Several girls around us screamed.

"Yeah, girl, say yes!" The DJ chimed in over the microphone.

My face flushed bright red. I hadn't really comprehended that we had become the center of attention; I was too focused on the person holding me in his arms. I looked down at the ground, too embarrassed to move. It was almost paralyzing. Seth put his hand on my face, and I unconsciously looked up into his eyes. Those eyes, looking so close to heartbreak, but hopeful.

"Kayla?" He whispered.

"I will." I said, barely above a whisper.

"She said yes!" A girl shrieked. People started clapping and cheering. The paralyzing embarrassment took over me again. Then, I was pulled in a bone-crushing hug. His warmth surrounded me, freeing my motionless limbs. I hugged him back, tightly.

"Thank you, Kayla." He whispered in my ear.

"No, thank you." I replied, still quiet.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Super shy girl meets center of attention. And shock." I answered simply.

"Oh!" He said. He repositioned his body so his arm was across my back and we were both facing the same direction. I awkwardly placed my arm around him, and he led me away from the center of the room, and off to the side near his friends. We walked over to a bench and sat down, side by side. He grabbed my hands in his, the mass of intertwined fingers resting on his wide leg. I allowed a grin to break over my features and laid my head on his shoulder.

"This feels nice." I said, joy saturating my voice.

"I know how you feel." He said, a huge smile also on his face, complimenting his features.

Randomly, a guy, probably a senior, came over with a large camera.

"Hi, I'm from the yearbook committee. Do you mind if I snap a few pictures? You guys are the talk of the dance!"

"Um, sure, if Kayla doesn't mind?"

I nodded yes. As much as I hated pictures, having the moment in print would help me believe the night really happened. I tried to smile as prettily as I could.

"Hon, your smile is forced. Try to relax, it's just a snapshot!" Mr. Year Book Committee instructed lightheartedly. Seth squeezed me tightly and suddenly leaned over and kissed my cheek. I felt the all too familiar goofy grin spread across my face. The camera flashed.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! You guys have a nice time." He said, parting with a wink.

"Wow." I said, giddy. "That was unexpected."

"I didn't cross the line did I?" He asked nervously.

"Nope!" I said brightly. "It was very sweet and spontaneous!" I flashed him a smile.

"Good! Your dad scares me a little." He said, his ears turning red.

"Eh, he's just a big papa bear type. I don't think he could hurt a fly." I said honestly. "But I still wouldn't do anything too stupid." I added as an afterthought.

"Don't worry. My friends would kill me if I ever disrespected a woman. Plus my mom, plus my moms best friends, plus my friends' parents." He said with a chuckle. "And I don't think I could fend off any of them for very long!" "Good to know." I said lightly. There was a period of comfortable silence. His thumbs started rubbing my hands a little, soothingly. We struck up a random conversation about our families, our childhoods, our hobbies. Our time at the dance was about to end when the DJ came over the mike.

"Here is one last slow dance for all of the couples, lovers, and dates. I better see you out here with your girl Mr. Fancy Dance!"

Seth stood up. "Dance with me?" "Of course!" I said, jumping up. "Can we dance like we did last time?"

"Anything you want!" He said, just as excited. I stepped on his feet and we went swirling away. A few guys around us valiantly tried to dance with their partners that way, but they failed. Someone good had taught Seth, someone experienced.

"If I ever meet your dance teacher, remind me to thank them." I said with a laugh.

A shadow of something crossed his eyes. Fear? Not quite. More like apprehension. I shook it off, making a mental note to ask him about it another time. I was too happy to spoil the moment. The song ended and I laid my head on his chest, content to stay like that forever, his warmth a warm cocoon around me. Then the lights flickered on. I sighed.

"So, does this date include a ride home?" I asked, feeling like I was intruding.

"Of course! I'm sure Jacob has room, he was driving me home anyway." "That sounds great!" I said with relief.

"Kayla!" Aimee screamed, running up and hugging me. "That was so romantic! With the dancing and the asking and the screaming and the DJ and the yes!" She said in one breath.

"Like I don't know it!" I said, half-sarcastic, half ecstatically happy.

We did a little happy dance and then we said goodnight. Her dad was waiting for them in the parking lot. I called my dad anxiously, to let him know I was getting a ride with a friend of Seth's. He sounded like he would have rather disagreed, but I assured him that the driver was eighteen and very responsible. Reluctantly he gave me the ok.

Seth escorted me to the car and sat with me in the back. His friend Jacob kept giving him pleased glances in the rearview mirror. The drive was quick and sweet, us cuddled up in the back, and Jacob leaving us be. When we arrived at my house, Seth unbuckled to walk me to the door.

"Wait!" I said urgently. Then I kissed him softly on the cheek. "I know my little sister, my mom, and my dad are going to spy on us, so I decided to take care of that in a little privacy!" He smiled, looking dazed, and then walked me to the door. He hugged me, squeezed my hand, and left, saying a quick goodnight. I opened my door, determined to not look overly excited, but on the inside, I was blissfully happy. I said a quick hello to my family, who mercifully left me alone after a few unobtrusive questions like how the game went and if I had fun at the dance. I turned on my laptop, wide-awake from the joyful feelings coursing through me. I noticed that Aimee was online.

Iluvsoftball12: _Omg Aimee, most amazing time of my life!_

Diabetic_chick: _I TOLD YOU SO! :D_

Iluvsoftball12: _So, what was the thing you wouldn't tell me?_

Diabetic_chick: _I knew he was going to ask you out. He asked me if I thought you would say yes. _

Iluvsoftball12_: I can't believe what I great dancer he is! And that we drew a crowd! The yearbook photographer even came and took our picture saying we were "the talk of the dance."_

Diabetic_chick: _He wasn't kidding! And Keely was livid; after he asked you, she sat in a corner and glared at you two. Her date looked pathetic._

Iluvsoftball12: _Yet another victory for Kayla! Hooray! So, how was your night?_

Diabetic_chick: _Really good too! Levi is a decent dancer himself. And he never let go of me the whole night, like he was afraid I would disappear. And of course, watching you and Seth get together was great too._

Iluvsoftball12: _I'm glad! Oh, your cousin asked me to dance when Seth went to get me water. I said no, and he wouldn't leave me alone! So Seth and ALL his big scary friends asked him to please leave me alone. It was funny. I hope he doesn't feel too bad though._

Diabetic_chick**: **_Wow. I'm sure he'll get over it, he isn't very egotistic._

Iluvsoftball12: _Good. I feel bad, but I already have my dream guy, and I don't expect I'll be going anywhere anytime soon._

Diabetic_chick: _Same here. Well I have to go, I have tennis tomorrow._

Iluvsoftball12: _I should probably get to bed too, afternoon softball practice. Might as well get lots of sleep._

_Diabetic_chick has signed off._

I shut down my laptop and curled into a ball under my thick comforter, Daisy curled up at the foot of my bed. I felt so happy lying there. For once, I felt wanted by someone besides my best friend. I was still warm from his embraces, my cheek tingling from his kiss. My head was spinning from our dancing and from the wild feelings coursing through me. I fell into the best sleep I had gotten for longer than I could remember, Seth and me dancing through my dreams.

A/N: Did you like it? Was it cute, boring, exciting, etc? Tell me, I want to hear from all of my fantastic readers! AND **HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL OF YOU!!!** Let me know what you're asking for/got/will get for Christmas, if you celebrate. :-) I'm hoping for a shiny purple iPod!


	13. Bragging

A/N: Thanks again to my amazing reviewers! :)

Chapter 13: Bragging

Even though it was Saturday, I still needed to get up at a respectable time. I was out of bed and showered by ten thirty, an accomplishment for me. I unwillingly pulled on a pair of shorts and a boring t-shirt to wear to softball practice. A quick glance out the window told me that we would only have sun, no rain. The stairs creaked under the combined weight of Daisy and me. I cringed, my mom and Lily were still in bed and that suited me. I wasn't ready for them to wake up.

A quick bowl of cereal later and I was stuck with nothing to do again. It was eleven, and my dad wouldn't be there to pick me up until noon. After battling internally with myself, I decided to do the responsible thing and try to diminish the pile of homework I had been assigned. The house was so quiet that I was able to finish it all right as my dad entered the house. I pulled on socks and my trusty ankle brace, threw my hair up into a hair tie, and we were on our way.

The team swamped me the minute I hit the field. They had all heard about what happened at the dance the previous nights and they wanted details. Even the girls who didn't go to my school, which was most of the team, had heard about it, thanks to the joys of internet and cell phones.

"Did he kiss you?" One girl asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Sort of, but only on the cheek. We just started dating last night! I don't roll that way." I said sternly.

"Is he cute?" Asked another one of my teammates with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

I blushed and looked at my feet.

"He must be!" Someone shrieked.

A pessimist decided to add, "Either that or he's hideous."

"No he's not! I heard about him! He's like, six two and muscled!" Eyebrow girl retorted.

"No way, he's dating Kayla?" Ms. Pessimist said astonishment evident in her tone.

One of the more resourceful girls on the team asked, "Do you have a picture?"

Pleased at finally being included in the discussion about my boyfriend, I told her no, but promised to try to get one by next practice. I never would have guessed that that wouldn't be necessary. About halfway through the practice, someone started a commotion.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Was the whispered phrase that began the ordeal. Guess who said it. Yep, the lady with the devilish gleam in her eyes, also known as Laura.

"What?" Someone asked curiously.

"That is arguably the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen! I call dibs!" Laura said, loud enough for my team to hear but not loud enough for him to hear.

I finally glanced up, and to my mortification, I realized it was Seth. The embarrassment passed quickly, because I knew it was finally my time to brag. Much to my advantage, the coaches called the end of practice. We packed our bags and drug the gear to the car. Then, I sauntered over to where my team had formed a half circle in the grass to check out my boyfriend.

"So, ladies, you like what you see?" I inquired casually.

"Heck yeah! He is fi-ine!" Several girls replied, making the word fine into two syllables.

I smiled sweetly. "That, my friends, is Seth. Sorry Laura, I already have dibs."

Diana, a relatively boring girl, asked me to prove it.

"Sure thing." I said. "Hey Seth!" I called, waving.

He jumped off the bleachers and jogged toward me, giving everyone a good look at him. He was wearing a relatively skin tight muscle shirt and shorts. His broad, contagious smile had spread across his face when I had said his name. I glanced over my shoulder to see my dad smiling smugly, Laura's dad, also known as the other coach, next to him, gaping in disbelief. Seth stopped next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hi Kayla! You were amazing out there!" He cried, pecking me on the cheek. When he pulled back from our embrace he put his arm around my waist again.

My team was stunned. A tornado could have touched down and they wouldn't have even moved. I grabbed his hand and we walked over to the coaches.

"Coach Dan, this is Seth." I introduced him. "And I think Laura is frozen, you may want to go defrost her." I said with a giggle. The coaches and Seth guffawed, but left to go round up the girls before their parents got angry. I turned to Seth.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to see you play. Did I mention you're really good? And I wanted to see if you could come to dinner. We're having a get together with Jacob and his friends. You could meet my dance teacher and his wife." He said, knowing my curiosity would probably get the best of me. It did, so we went to ask my dad.

"Psh. I don't care, as long as you get her home by eleven." He said nonchalantly.

"Ok. Can we pick you up at six?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, that works for me. How'd you get here?"

"I walked. But Jake and I will pick you up."

"Ok. You need a ride home?" I asked, unsure if my dad would even drive him.

"Nah, I'm good. See you later." He kissed my hand and walked towards the school.

I climbed in the car with my dad and surprisingly, he left me alone. I think he enjoyed me showing up my teammates as much as I did. By now, it was almost three, and I only had three hours to plan for the coming date. I wondered just what kind of people his teachers family would turn out to be.

A/N: I know I abandoned you guys for quite a while and that this is shorter than most of you would like. I'm sorry. :( I'll try to do better. On another note, let me know in your review if you like/dislike/don't care about me bringing in the Cullens.


	14. Renesmee

Chapter 14: Renesmee

For once, time passed quickly. Fifteen minutes were left until six o'clock. I was dressed in a nice but casual outfit consisting of a navy blue baby doll blouse and a knee length flowing black skirt (the only skirt I owned), and of course, classic black flats. My hair was down for now, but I would probably opt for a messy bun, come dinner time.

Jacob and Seth pulled in front of my house at exactly six. I dashed downstairs and said a cheerful goodbye to my dad. On the way out the door, I called a monotone goodbye to my mom, who responded with something that sounded suspiciously like 'finally!' Seth and I both flushed pink when we saw each other. He was wearing a clean t-shirt and dark jeans. I felt overdressed, and I could tell he felt underdressed. _Oh well_, I thought, _at least I'm wearing something comfortable._

Jacob drove out of the city limits and into the surrounding forests. I relaxed a little in my seat, not knowing how long the ride would take. Seth tentatively put his arm around my shoulders. I grabbed his other hand in mine. He smiled at me, surprise still evident in his eyes. He probably thought I was going to go crazy again any minute, poor guy. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, relishing in the feeling of his warmth.

"Why are you so warm?" I asked suddenly. He looked distinctly uncomfortable.

He shot Jacob a pleading look before saying, "Let's just leave it at 'genetics' for now, ok? We're almost to the Cullen's."

"Promise you'll tell me afterwards?" I begged.

He hesitated. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Then I gasped as I beheld the Cullen mansion.

I hadn't realized that we had turned onto a very long driveway, because it was lined with trees like the road. The massive house was pristinely painted and the lawn was perfectly manicured. It was old in make, but it didn't look the part; it was so well kept. I could hear the rush of a river close by. The trees formed a perfect circle around the house, leaving a meadow around the entire house. A little girl was playing on a swing-set near the left side of the house.

"Renesmee!" Jacob called joyously. I wondered if he was her uncle. He loped over to her, and I watched in amusement when she jumped off the swing into his arms. He brought her over to meet me. She was stunningly beautiful, even though she couldn't have been older than five. She had flawless ringlets, dark bronze and gold mixed together, that went all the way down to her lower back. My gaze met hers, and I noticed she had deep chocolate eyes, not unlike Seth's. Were they related? She was definitely not Quileute; rather, she was translucently pale. Her sundress and cardigan were definitely from a high end clothing store. She waved shyly at me.

"Hi Renesmee, I'm Kayla." I smiled at her. Her returning smile was dazzling. Her teeth were bright white and flawlessly straight.

Jacob looked down at her and whispered something in her ear. She must have found it funny, because she let out a trilling laugh. For some reason, it warmed my heart and made me want to laugh. She was like a small enchantress.

"Like mommy and daddy?" She whispered to Jacob, loud enough for us to hear. Her voice was like her laugh, and I felt like I wanted to talk to her more.

Jacob laughed like he had never heard anything so funny. Realization dawned on Seth and he chuckled embarrassedly.

"No Renesmee, not quite like mom and dad. More like Kim and Jared." Seth said.

"Oh." she turned her attention to me. "Do you know my mommy and daddy? Seth and Daddy are friends. But, not Daddy and Jacob, I'm not sure why." She informed me matter-of-factly, a hint of a frown at the corners of her mouth. She touched Jacobs's cheek and he set her down. She walked up to me and grabbed my hand. She was as warm as Seth.

"Come with me Kayla. You can meet my mom and dad."

We followed her, me with one hand holding her tiny hand, the other holding Seth's much larger one. Jacob walked next to Renesmee, almost protectively. I watched her walk. She was amazingly graceful for a five year old; her walk was like a ballet dance. In no time at all, we were in front of the steps leading up to her large house. The front door opened and a couple came out. I could see where Renesmee got her looks from.

The man, presumably Edward, was fairly tall and well muscled. His hair was nearly the color of Renesmee's, maybe a shade lighter. His face was very angular, and also very pale. His eyes were a piercing shade of topaz. He had his arm around a lovely woman. Her hair was dark brown, flowing down by her waist. Her eyes were the same as his. Where did Renesmee's eyes come from? Maybe she had inherited them from a grandparent like my eyes. The woman was fit, but not muscled. Her face was angular; her features were full and rounded.

"Hi Edward, hi Bella!" Seth said excitedly. "Long time no see! This is my girlfriend Kayla." He told them, pride in his voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kayla." Edward greeted me, his voice musical.

"Oh yes, welcome!" Bella exclaimed. She gave me a small hug, her arms icy cold. What was with this family? Her perfume was floral, but it was faint. Yet, it made an impression on me, I really liked it.

We followed them inside, and I took in the beauty of the interior of their home. The back wall was entirely glass, and I could see the river through it. The furniture was distinctly modern and bright white, with dark wood accents. The food they had prepared smelled heavenly and possibly Italian. They led us to a spacious dining room where we all sat around the table, minus Bella, who went to grab the food. I sat next to Seth, who sat next to Edward, who sat next to Bella, who sat next to Renesmee, who sat next to Jacob, who sat next to me, clockwise around the table.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Seth.

Bella smiled. "They went hiking this weekend. We went last weekend, just the three of us."

I decided to chime in. "Do you hike a lot?"

She nodded. "It's our family's favorite hobby. The one thing we can all agree on actually."

"Do you guys have a big family?"

Edward smoothly answered this time. "Yes. There are Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper, in addition to us. We all live in this house, but since we have Renesmee, Bella and I also have a small cottage nearby."

"Wow. How are you all related?" I couldn't quench my curiosity.

"My parents are Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Emmett are my siblings, and Rosalie and Jasper are twins." Edward said patiently.

"Maybe I'll get to meet them sometime." I said politely.

"Oh, I'd say we'll get to know you very well." a new voice excitedly said behind me. I spun in my chair and saw a petite teenaged girl with short black hair. She bounced over to me and extended her hand.

"I'm Alice." She announced brightly. "And you're Seth's girlfriend, Kayla!" She squealed.

"Um, hi?" I said uncertainly, shaking her hand, which was also ice cold like Bella's. And there were those eyes again. I was getting more suspicious by the minute.

"Why are you home so early?" Edward asked with a hint of frustration in his tone.

"I wanted to meet Kayla! I couldn't wait until next time!"

"Well, you've met her. Now you should leave before you scare her off." Edward informed her, half jokingly.

"Fine." She sighed, succumbing. "But now that I've seen her, I have someone new to shop for!" She said, the perk returning to her face. I looked mortified at Seth. He shrugged, a smile playing at his mouth.

"Seth! She can't possibly shop for me!"

"Trust me, don't argue with Alice. She has too many credit cards to count, too much free time, and a perfect memory." Seth said, laughing.

She patted his shoulder. "Plus, he knows that I'll dress you in better than jeans and a t-shirt! It works to his advantage." With that she skipped out of the room, leaving a thoroughly blushing Seth.

"I am not letting her dress me up!" I declared.

"Good luck with that." Bella and Renesmee murmured in unison.

The rest of our dinner passed uneventfully. At around eight o'clock, Bella and Edward told us that Renesmee really had to be getting to bed. We said goodbye to the cute little family, and they left out a back door, probably to their cottage. Alice reappeared to see us out, looking at me with a mischievous glint in her eye. We climbed into the car and started driving away. Jacob cleared his throat.

"So, Kayla doesn't have to be home until eleven. You want to go to your house Seth?"

"I was thinking maybe the cliffs. I have something important to talk to Kayla about."

I looked at him curiously.

"It's about the warmth and stuff."

I nodded. "Ok." I could ask him about the weird eyes and skin temperatures around here. This should be interesting.

* * *

A/N: First of all, you guys are AMAZING! I can't believe the amount of support I'm getting for this story! Second of all, I AM SO SORRY! I wish I could update more, I really do. Now, for a long winded and depressing explaination for my absence.

1. FINALS: I really had to buckle down and focus. I'm a sophomore, and my dream is to have a 4.0 gpa every semester all four years. I almost lost it this semester. Half of my grades were between 90 and 93%, barely an A. But I made it, I got the 4.0!!!!

2. MY MOM: She's been having some problems and last night she had to go to the hospital. She's ok now, and it's partially thanks to that that I got to update. I stayed home today because I was up so late. But we're keeping an eye on her.

3. Believe it or not, COLLEGE: I took my PSAT and now every day I'm getting new emails from colleges trying to convince me to go there. Not only is it disorienting, but it's time consuming. My dad wants me to look at all the sites, and request info, ect. And now new colleges are sending me paper mail. It's confusing.

4. SOFTBALL: We've been preparing for the high school season, and I've been practicing hard and attending clinics.

5. STRESS: One of my best friends got cheated on by her boyfriend, my other friend has started taking anti-depressants, my best friend ever had to work super hard on her finals too, my family... Well you get the picture.

6. If you read this to the end because you are fantabulous, please put the word 'celery' somewhere in your review. I'm curious and it's also funny. :-P

THANK YOU!!!!! -Sierra Jade Faerie


	15. Imprint

A/N: I updated uber soon, in honor of Valentines day. I just couldn't resist the opportunity, it was too perfect! So I buckled down and wrote this for you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Imprint

It had been several years since I had been to the cliffs, so I didn't know exactly where he wanted to talk. All I remembered was holding my dads hand tightly and looking out over the edge, feeling like I was looking over the edge of the world. It felt ironic to be here again, except now I was clinging to Seth's hand. I peered over the edge and felt a brief sensation of vertigo. The waves crashed into rocks below, and the ocean stretched to the boundary of the sky. It was dark, but the moon was valiantly letting some of its light through the clouds.

Seth remained silent for a few minutes, as did I. The silence wasn't exactly awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. There was almost imperceptible tension in the air. My heartbeat quickened, wondering if I had done something wrong. What were we here to talk about? I shivered unintentionally and Seth pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on mine. My arms were pulled to my chest, resting against his. A smile teased my lips; this was the most intimate contact we had ever had. There were barely two inches between us. To my disappointment it didn't last. He pulled back enough to look in my eyes. I decided that was preferable.

"I know you have a lot of questions."

I nodded, millions of said questions bouncing around in my head.

"I'm going to have to ask you to do me a favor."

I nodded again. Where was this going?

"Let me finish what I have to say first. Hear me out. Then you can ask me as many questions as you want, I promise." He begged me.

"Ok." I breathed.

He lead me over to a large fallen tree, nearly worn smooth by the wind and rain it had been subjected to. We sat down, our hands clasped together on his knee. His gaze caught mine again.

"Kayla, how much do you know about Quileute history?"

"A little," He smiled at me, encouraging me to continue. "I know that we're allegedly descended from men who could shift into wolves to protect their tribe. They were called Spirit Warriors. There was a rumor that they were werewolves, but that wasn't true…" I paused, trying to recollect the information I had gathered over the years. "And there was something about Cold Ones, but I don't know what that means. But why are we talking about this?"

"How much do you believe in these legends?" He inquired, trying to seem casual. But I detected a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well… I think all legends have to originate with something true, even if the facts get elaborated. I also know that legends are sometimes made up to explain something that wasn't fully understood. Like where the mountains or the waterfalls came from."

He sighed. "I'm just going to come out and tell you what I need to say. The Quileute legends are true!" He looked at the ground, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Really?" I asked, too stunned to say anything more. I pondered for a while. "So, does that mean my dad could like, shift into a giant, furry wolf?" My dad's family was entirely Quileute.

Seth looked at me again. "No." He whispered. "But I can. That's why I had such a huge growth spurt, and why I'm so warm."

"Well, ok then." I said, accepting where my life had led me.

"What, no screaming or running? No 'prove it!' or 'you're crazy?'"

I shook my head. "I was always taught to respect people for who they are, no matter what. I guess that should apply to mythical creatures, right? And I have this gut feeling that you aren't lying." I said honestly. "So, what else do I need to know?"

He looked stunned that I was so calm. He shook his head and blinked quickly to clear his thoughts. "That's what I really wanted to talk to you about. There's one part of the legend that isn't often told. It's the only one we didn't pay much attention to, didn't think was true. But it is, and it's the most magical one of all. Like a fairytale." He stared at my face.

"It's called imprinting. It is true love times infinity. When we set eyes on this person once we've phased the first time, it's like the whole world has ceased to exist, except her. She's like the Earth, the gravity that holds us into place, and the air that we breathe in order to live, and the sun that makes everything grow, and the water that nourishes us. We live for her. She is the reason we exist. We'd do anything for her, be anything for her, a lover, a brother, a friend, or even leave her forever if she wished." He took a deep breath, fire blazing in his eyes.

"It hurts to leave her, even for a moment. We never stop seeing her face in our mind, no matter where we are or what we're doing. Most of us even give half of ourselves, our wolf half, in order to grow old with her. You're my imprint Kayla, and I love you more than anything I've ever known! And I know that I haven't known you for very long, and we've only been dating for a few days, but it's like we've been together our whole lives."

"I-I feel it too!" I stammered. "It all makes sense! The pull I feel towards you, like I could trust you with my life. Like I could never leave you, and you could never leave me. Like… like gravity. It's perfect. We're perfect."

We were still sitting on the log, but we had moved closer together, if that was possible. I was facing out towards the ocean, my legs on one side of the log, and he was facing the opposite direction, his legs on the opposite side. Our thighs were touching, and our faces were only just an inch or two apart. He leaned his head down and gently kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands rested on my lower back. Intense heat radiated from his fingertips and his lips, warming my body to the core. We pulled apart after a few seconds. I had joyful tears in my eyes.

"This is like being in a dream!" I said in amazement.

"But it's not. I love you and that's never going to change. I will care for you forever." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the log. I hugged him tighter than I would have ever thought possible and he returned the embrace. But, Jacob drove up. I realized it must be close to my curfew.

"C'mon Seth," I said sadly. "We have to get me home or I'll be banned from dates for life."

We walked to the car and slid into the back seat. Jacob smiled at us in the rearview mirror.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys." He said with a chuckle. "I just figured neither of you would be very happy if Kayla's dad didn't let her out of the house anymore."

"Thanks man." Seth said.

"So, did you finish your talk?"

"Yeah, she knows everything. Er, almost everything. I forgot to tell her that there was a whole pack of us."

"I kind of assumed that. Jared, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Brady, and Collin, right?"

"Yes, and there's also Jacobs brother-in-law Paul," at this, Jacob grimaced, "and the leader, Sam. Well, Jacob is the leader too. They share duties I guess. Oh, and my sister Leah, but she's trying to quit. You can do that by not phasing for a long time."

"So, is there something up with the Cullen's? There was something weird about them. Like their eyes all matched, and they were all super cold. Except Renesmee."

"Those are the Cold Ones you mentioned. Technically they're vampires, but they prey on animals, not people. We used to all hate each other, but common enemies can unite even the most different people, I guess."

"Even Renesmee is a vampire?"

"She's a 'half breed.' He mother was human at the time and Edward was already a vampire. Renesmee is somewhat of a mystery. She has a pulse and could technically survive on regular food. She grows super fast, but once she hits adulthood she'll stop aging. We're all immortal." He said sheepishly. "Oh, and Jacob imprinted on Renesmee."

"You're in love with a toddler?" I asked Jake, thoroughly confused.

"I'll handle this Jacob." Seth said. "Remember, I told you that we can be anyone for you guys. Right now, Jacob is a protector slash brother to her. When she's older, they might be more, but that's it for now."

"I get it. Sorry Jacob." I said apologetically.

"It's alright, I get that a lot." He said, winking at me in the mirror. Just then, we turned the corner on to my street and pulled up in front of my house. I hugged Seth again and he kissed me again, quickly. I reluctantly got out of the car.

"I still need to ask my parents, but do you want to come over tomorrow?" I asked, suddenly shy.

"Sure thing," He said smiling. "I love you. Don't forget that."

I smiled warmly. "You know what? I love you too." With that, I shut the door and ran up the path to my house. I spun around and waved goodbye, blowing kisses as he drove away.

* * *

A/N: So, was that romantic enough for you guys? I really hope you review, this was the hardest chapter to write. I need to know if you liked it! Happy Valentines Day! :)

PS. WE'RE ALMOST AT 200 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I never dreamed I would get anywhere CLOSE to 100 reviews, and now I'm at 197. _**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	16. Sprinting

A/N: You guys are such great reviewers! I'm glad you liked last chapter! And man, are you guys in for a TREAT in this chapter... :-) I think you'll know what I mean when you get there.

* * *

Chapter 16: Sprinting

The next day, I woke up around 9 o'clock. That was extremely early for a Sunday, but I had work to do. First, I had to convince my parents to let Seth come over.

"Good morning, dad. So, Seth and I were talking last night…" I paused to gauge his reaction. He was calm. "And I think it would be weird if the only time we hung out was if he was taking me somewhere. Is it ok if he comes over to our house today?"

My dad looked like he was seriously contemplating it.

"Sure, why not? There's a football game on tonight and I was thinking about barbequing. Might as well initiate him into our ways early, eh?"

I ran up and gave him a big bear hug. "Thank you dad, this really means a lot to me!"

Next on the agenda was a quick cleanup of the house. I wasn't planning on scrubbing it clean, but the old Taco Bell wrappers and other trash needed to be picked up. Daisy followed me around, as if she knew that she was going to meet a new friend today. Occasionally she picked up a piece of trash and brought it to me, probably wanting me to play with her, but nevertheless, she helped me a lot. The worst room in the house was the guest bedroom slash computer room. Lily had a habit of holing up in there, so, the floor was littered with arts and crafts stuff, candy wrappers, and various toys that she still played with. Defeated already, I simply shut the door. There wasn't any reason for Seth to go in there anyway.

After that, I decided it was time to buck up and call Seth. I wasn't a fan of using the phone, and I would have preferred texting, but if we really were soul mates, I decided that I needed to get used to talking to him on the phone.

Seth POV

I groaned as my phone rang right next to my ear. I ran patrol half the night last night after spending all that time with Kayla. I felt exhausted, but it was worth it to be with her. Sleep enveloped me again, but then I sat up with a start, realizing it might be Kayla or Sam or Jacob. I probably needed to take the call. My heart pounded when the caller ID read Kayla. My phone was very small, so I had to really concentrate to hit the right button with my large fingers.

"Hello?" I said eagerly, trying not to sound too tired.

"H-hi, Seth. Um, my dad said you could come over. We're going to watch the football game and barbeque. Is th-that ok?" She asked, clearly nervous. I found it endearing.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" I said, hoping to ease her anxiety.

"G-good!" She said with relief evident in her voice. "You can come over whenever, I've already cleaned up." I could picture her blushing, her smooth cheeks darkening.

"That's perfect! Does your dad want me to pick up soda or chips or anything?"

"Let me ask." I heard her hand brush the mouthpiece of the phone, probably in an attempt to block me from hearing anything. I guess I forgot to tell her that we had excellent hearing. I could make out her question to her dad, and I also heard a little girl whining in the background. Faintly, I could hear what strangely sounded like a woman yelling. Kayla took a deep breath and began to talk to me again.

"My parents said that you could bring anything you want, but you don't have to." She lowered her voice. "I probably should warn you, my mom and sister are in… not very good moods. They usually take it out on me. I want to apologize in advance… and it's not too late for you to magically come up with something urgent you have to do." I could hear pain in her voice. I scrambled, trying to come up with the words that would make her feel like everything was ok.

"Don't worry. I have an older sister who is never in a good mood. And I can handle an angry mom. Trust me, it will work out fine. Besides, I miss you. I can't pass up this opportunity!"

She giggled shyly. "You miss me already?"

"Every minute we're apart it gets worse and worse. It really is painful. Like we're connected by a rope that's been stretched too far and it's pulling on me."

"That's intense." She sounded flattered.

"Yeah, I nearly drove everyone crazy thinking about you all night when I was patrolling."

"How would they know if you were thinking of me?"

"Oh. Um. Can your family hear me right now?"

"No, I'm up in my room."

"Well, when we're in wolf form, our minds are connected. Like, reading each others thoughts. It gets really annoying after a while."

"Ah." She paused. "So, wait, does that means everyone knows… That we kissed?"

"Do you want the truth or the version you want to hear?" I asked jokingly.

She groaned, and I could hear squeaky springs in the background. She must have fallen backwards on her bed. "That's just wonderful." She said, disgruntled.

"Is it really so bad that I couldn't stop thinking about you?" I said, trying to sweet talk her, but really meaning it.

"No, I just wasn't expecting everyone to know!" She sighed. "Well, I have to go help my mom make potato salad. What time do you think you'll be here?"

I glanced at the clock. It was eleven thirty. "Is noon too early?"

"Actually, that sounds just right." She sounded pleased.

"See you soon. I love you." I reminded her.

"Me too."

I closed the phone to end the call. My bed wasn't looking as inviting anymore. Now that I got to see Kayla, I was feeling wide awake. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, pulled on my tennis shoes, then, headed towards the kitchen, an obvious spring in my step.

"You're looking happy today. Can I assume that you're going to see Kayla?" My mom asked; a small smile on her lips.

"You got that right!" I exclaimed bouncing on my heels. "I was planning on grabbing a bite to eat and then swinging down to Ms. Call's store for some soda or something. We're watching football!"

"Kayla likes football?" My mom inquired, clearly puzzled.

"I don't know if she does specifically, but I wouldn't put it past her."

My mom handed me a ten dollar bill. "Here, you can use this to buy what you need. You might just want to stop at McDonald's; I don't think we have enough food for you right now." She said with a small chuckle.

I thanked her and gave her a big hug, nodded at Leah, who was sitting at the table watching me with mild curiosity, and bolted out the door. I was barely sixteen, so I didn't have a car yet. I didn't really need one. I had plenty of horsepower in my own legs. I ducked in the trees, planning to stay in human form but wanting to go faster than a normal person.

The wind whipped around me, and images of Kayla floated around in my head. It was so hard to leave her every night and even harder to stay in control around her. I just wanted to hold her and kiss her all day and whisper with her all night. And don't even get me started on the kissing thing. Last night, that brief brush against her lips, was agony. It left me longing for more. But I respected her too much to push her too far, too fast.

I'd always been skeptical of the older guys who'd imprinted. I didn't understand it. Even seeing it in their minds hadn't been enough. They'd made it seem like an obsession, but there was so much more to it. It was as much physical as it was mental. I could feel it, the tugging at my core, pulling me towards her. Painful throbs from every heartbeat. And being around her was literally like my own personal heaven. So beautiful, intelligent, entertaining, and so needing of my affection. I felt such a dominant need to protect her from the jerks at school, or the mean girls on her softball team, or even from herself. She saw so little in herself. It blew my mind how wrong she was.

I arrived at McDonald's and ordered a couple dollar menu hamburgers. The run had only taken about five minutes. I scarfed them down and set off into the woods, trying to be inconspicuous. Next stop was the small convenience store that Embry's mom worked at. With a jolt, I realized I didn't even know what kind of soda she even liked. This was a problem; it felt like I should know her every little quirk. I wracked my brain. She thought she was fat, a fact I fervently debated with her, so if I called her, she'd say diet soda. That stuff was horrible for you. I decided to go neutral and get a 2-liter of cola and a 2-liter of lemon lime.

Ms. Call smiled at me. I smiled back, trying to be friendly. She got so upset with Embry, because she didn't know why he was running around at all hours of the night. The fewer people who knew about the pack, the better. I felt lucky that my mom was considered an elder now, in place of my dad. I hoped that Ms. Call could see that we were good kids and that we weren't up to anything bad.

"Hi Ms. Call. Having a nice day?"

"Could be better, Embry was gone all night again. Came home with dirt all over and a leaf in his hair. I wish I knew why he was out in the woods." She said sadly.

"I'm sure he has his reasons. Try not to worry too much about him. He's safe with Sam."

Her eyes narrowed at Sam's name. "Last time I checked, I was his mother, not Sam."

"Maybe Sam is acting like a step in father for him. He's trying to help me too. A positive male influence. He does some patrol work and stuff around the rez. With all due respect, ma'am, you might want to cut them some slack." I said, allowing my head to bow submissively.

"I suppose you're right. Well, what are you doing today, Seth?"

I grinned. "I'm going to see my girlfriend."

"Oh really? I don't suppose you're going to tell me what you're doing?" She asked, clearly skeptical of my motives.

"Actually, we're watching a football game with her dad."

Surprise colored her face. Obviously she really thought I was planning on something mischievous. "Well, have a nice time."

"Thank you. Good luck with Embry."

I left the store and headed for the woods again. I was going to be right on time. I let Kayla's face fill my mind again, and ended up sprinting all the way to her house.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo, Seth POV, love it, hate it? Tell me! I need to know so I can use it/ not use it in future chapters! Also, I put up a poll on my profile, please check it out.


	17. Warmth

Chapter 17: Warmth

Kayla POV

As noon approached I grew more and more nervous. My mom and I were in a full on yelling match already. Lily was diligently trying to remember everything she possibly could to embarrass me. My dad was mercifully being nice. I think he was excited to finally have another guy to watch the game with. Maybe he was even looking forward to intimidating my first boyfriend. I don't know, none of us had been in this situation before.

"You know what else I'm going to tell him?" Lily asked, sauntering up to me. "I'm going to make sure I mention that summer you didn't brush your hair for a month and the whole thing was a tangled mess!"

I shrugged and responded icily. "If he's repulsed by something that happened when I was seven, then we obviously shouldn't be together anymore anyway."

"Fine, I'll just find better stories!" She taunted.

I sighed. _He loves me, he loves me, he loves me… _I repeated silently in my head. _We're soul mates, and he isn't shallow like all those other boys. He loves me for me_. Then, he came walking up the front walk. My legs carried me out the front door and into his arms of their own accord. I pulled him in front of the garage where there were no windows that my parents or Lily could see out of. He kissed me so tenderly, nearly stopping my heart with the rush of emotion it invoked. Seth pulled away first, being careful not to cross any lines.

He picked up his grocery bag of soda and we walked to the door and into the house together. Daisy went wild, jumping up and trying to kiss his face.

"Get down Daisy, that's my job now!" I scolded her quietly. She didn't listen.

"Daisy, stop now." Seth tried. Miraculously, it worked. She put all four paws back on the ground and sat down, looking up at him expectantly. My mom appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Um, mom, this is my b-boyfriend Seth C-Clearwater." I stuttered.

"Stop stuttering, it's unattractive." She turned to Seth. "Nice to meet you. You're much handsomer than I ever expected for her to end up with." After that, she passed us and went to the kitchen. I glanced at Seth and noticed that he seemed to be trembling.

"Seth?" I cried, alarmed. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He said. Did I hear anger in his tone? Next thing I knew I was wrapped in another bone crushing hug. "That was just really rude of her to say about you."

I scoffed. "That? That was nice compared to how she usually treats me."

Lily bounded down the stairs. "Hi tall guy. Hi weirdo. Get a room!" She said cheerily, before following my mom. Seth gave me another shocked glance as I flushed scarlet.

"C'mon, let's just go say hi to my dad." I suggested, grabbing Seth's hand and pulling him toward the living room. "Hey dad, Seth's here."

They shook hands and my dad graciously allowed us to sit on the couch together. I instructed Seth to sit down while I went and poured us some drinks and grabbed a bowl of chips. He wasn't having that. Cup cabinet already ajar, he grabbed two glasses and set them on the counter. I grabbed mine and tried to fill it with water, but he didn't like that very much either. He grabbed my hand.

"Why on Earth would you prefer water over soda?" He asked.

"Soda has like a million calories that I can't really afford." I replied, ducking my head.

"That's nonsense! You have a perfect body and don't you forget it! You can have a cup of soda." He smoothly took my glass from me and poured some in to both cups. I grabbed some chips and we exited back into the living room. My dad smiled widely at us, and I knew he had heard what went down in the kitchen. Quickly, I learned that Seth ate a lot. Handful after handful of chips were swallowed and packed away somewhere in his lean body. My eyebrows raised and he whispered in my ear 'it's a wolf thing.' I nodded and grabbed a chip.

The football game was immensely fun. Much to Seth's delight, I got into it just as much as they did, yelling at the TV and cheering loudly when our team scored a touchdown. Dad was enjoying having another male around. They debated the calls the referees made and the different skills of the star players. When dinner rolled around, we ate happily. My mom made her second appearance then, but kept her mouth shut thankfully. Seth complimented the food at all the right times and sounded genuinely sincere too.

All too soon, it was nearly eight o'clock and Seth needed to go home. I walked him out and we shared another small kiss, our lips barely touching. However, it was perfect. He walked away remorsefully sad to have to leave me. I felt bad for not putting more into my kisses. The needs of a sixteen year old boy were probably more physical than the needs of an almost fifteen year old girl. Half the problem was, I wasn't sure how to give him anything more.

I walked lightly into the house, on cloud nine. Blissfully happy, I didn't even flinch when my mom ordered me to clean the kitchen. I didn't even flinch when Lily tried to make me feel like I didn't deserve him. But something did make me flinch. It burst my happy bubble more quickly and violently than I would have ever imagined.

"So, when were you going to tell me how old he is?" My mom asked bitingly. "What are you now, jail bait? Or should I call him a cradle robber?"

I gasped. "He's barely sixteen, mom! And I'll be fifteen in a few weeks!"

"Oh sure, you expect me to believe that? He's taller than your dad! Does that mean he's on steroids?" She said with a sneer.

"How dare you insinuate that? If you think I'm that stupid then maybe you should question your parenting skills, or lack thereof!" I bellowed before stomping upstairs, slamming my door, and collapsing on my bed in a crumpled heap, sobbing. I stayed like that until my whole house fell asleep. I decided it was too hot in my room, so I sluggishly got off the bed and cracked the window open. My mom's words replayed in my head, bringing on a fresh wave of tears. I was so absorbed in my misery that I didn't even hear my window slide further open.

I knew he was in my room before I even felt his warm arms around me. I was so distraught that all I could do was whimper his name and reach out for him, not even caring how he got up to the second story window. I wept on his shoulder while he rubbed my back and peppered my exposed cheek with fiery kisses. He whispered how much he loved me and how beautiful I was, even when I was crying. Eventually the tears stopped, and my nose cleared, and peace settled over me.

"Seth, why aren't I good enough for everyone? What do they have that I don't have?" I whispered, my voice cracking slightly.

"They have blind spots sweetheart." He murmured soothingly. "Some day, you'll wow them all and prove to them why you are good enough."

"I love you, Seth, for being here for me when I need it and for making me feel so much better about myself."

"I love you too, Kayla. It only gets stronger by the minute."

"You know, I used to think I'd be alone forever? Then you magically appeared." I smiled weakly

"I used to think that whoever I imprinted on would think I was a monster and run away." He said.

"Well, wolves aren't monsters. And you have too many good qualities for the wolf side of you to make me love you even less."

Abruptly, he had pulled me up off the bed and pressed his lips to mine. There was so much heat that it engulfed my senses completely, throwing me in a red hot inferno of passion. Our first few kisses, I had just stood still, unsure of what to do. Instinct had taken over this time, as naturally as breathing or blinking. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him tighter before reaching up and twining my fingers in his short hair. His hands gripped my waist tightly. His lips slipped to the hollow below my ear and down my neck, back to my lips again. My mind screamed at me that we were moving way too fast, but my heart and my body wouldn't listen to reason. Destiny had brought us together and resistance was futile. We broke apart, but he held on to me, possibly sensing that my knees had gone weak.

"Wow, you are a good kisser." I said before I even had time to think about what I wanted to say. I didn't even blush, because my cheeks were already aflame.

He looked distinctly pleased. "You'd be surprised what you learn listening to the thoughts of so many other guys."

I laughed quietly. "Yes, I could see where that would come in handy."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you like that."

"I'm guessing a little over a week?" I said coyly.

"Yes, but considering how little I sleep, and how close I've gotten without actually getting that far, that translates into practically an eternity for me."

"Well, savor it. Remember, I'm only fourteen." I said, winking.

"Yes, but you'll be fifteen soon enough." He teased.

"Cool it pal, we have our whole lives left." A smile on my lips, I lay down on my bed and he sat on the edge.

He chuckled. "It's a good thing your family sleeps soundly, I can't imagine what your dad would do if he found me in here." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "I should probably go."

A whimper escaped my lips. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't think we could pull off having me stay the night." He pointed out. "Your dad strikes me as an early riser."

I sighed. "Stay until I fall asleep then. Chase away my nightmares."

He immediately lay down beside me and draped an arm over me.

"Is this too close?" He inquired in an undertone.

"No." I murmured sleepily. "I love you."

"I love you too hon. So, so much."

* * *

A/N: Like always, you guys blew me away with the amount of reviews! Thank you so much! Unfortunately, I feel obligated to let you all know that softball tryouts start for school softball on Monday, every day after school, and practices will begin. The season lasts until the end of the school year. I PROMISE that I will try my very hardest to at least type a little every day so that I can keep updating. Wish me luck! I'm shooting for varsity, but it's hard since I'm a sophomore. :-P


	18. Birthday

A/N: Thanks again for being so amazing!

Chapter 18: Birthday

I woke up fully clothed, but incredibly well rested. For once, I slept free of nightmares. When I realized why that was, I flushed crimson. Seth had cradled me while I fell asleep, and before that, we had very nearly had a full on make-out session in my bedroom. I felt wild and rebellious just thinking about what my parents would do to me if they ever found out. They wouldn't, not this time. He'd dutifully left once I was sleeping, even managing to shut my window.

The thought of riding in the car with my mom made me cringe, so I bundled up and prepared to walk to school. I almost screamed when I turned the corner onto the main road, because Seth was waiting for me. He squeezed my hand.

"I don't have a car, but I figured you weren't riding with your mom so I came to walk you to school." He said, already grabbing my backpack.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" I flashed him a smile. "I really appreciate it, it's so cold our here!" I teased.

"Well in that case…" He rested his arm lightly around my waist. "Allow me to defrost you!"

We set off down the hill. Either he didn't notice the cars slowing down to gawk at us, or he really didn't care. He literally paraded me into the school and to the door of my first period class. At passing time, he appeared to walk me to my next class, and again right before lunch. The sun was shining generously down onto our table, adding extra happiness to my already ridiculously optimistic mood. Seth pulled me onto his lap.

"You know you owe me, right?" Seth asked casually.

My heart pounded, was he referring to last night, having to comfort me? "What?" I asked quizzically.

He smiled. "You haven't let me kiss you all day." He said, feigning hurt. I giggled.

"If you insist." I murmured, trying to be alluring. Apparently it worked, because next thing I knew, his lips were moving affectionately against mine. I pulled myself closer to him, and it was very much like our first kiss, which I was happy about. I doubted my heart could handle kissing him like I had last night again, at least so soon. Almost immediately, I was zoned out, lost on my special little planet where only Seth and I existed. I pulled back. "I love you." Then I heard a soft voice gasp.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

I looked up to see Aimee's bemused face watching me kiss my boyfriend two days after we started going out. How in the world was I supposed to explain this to her?

"As wrong as I think this is, you are your own people. Just… I don't really want to see it." She said uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, you won't." I assured her.

"Good."

The weeks passed and my life was as perfect as it had ever been. Being with Seth was as easy as breathing, as cliché as that may sound. Aimee and Levi were still together, but they were progressing much, much slower than me and Seth. She still giggled when he touched her and as far as I was aware, they still hadn't kissed. Something told me I would know almost immediately if they had.

Occasionally, Seth borrowed Jake's car and took me out. We hiked, saw a movie, went back to the cliffs. You know, normal couple stuff. No repeats had happened of the kiss in my room that night, but for me, that was fine. I met the whole pack and learned the interesting dynamic. Seth, Quil, Embry, and Leah were in Jacob's pack and the rest were with Sam. Jacob liked keeping the peace, so Sam generally assigned duties for both packs while Jacob strived to keep them all happy.

A few imprints were introduced to me; Emily, the pack mother, Kim, the petite shy girl, and my personal favorite, the tiny toddler Claire. She really was enchanting; I got roped into babysitting her several times. Eventually, I met Jacob's older sister who had married Paul. We didn't spend long with them, Jacob clearly resented them and it had rubbed off on Seth a little bit.

My birthday slowly approached, but nobody mentioned it. I think Seth was secretly excited to have me closer to his age in a quantifiable way, so people wouldn't be able to pester us anymore, namely my mom. Deep down, I was a little sad that nobody, not even my parents, wanted to give me a party. But, I stored it in the back of my mind and put on a happy face for the world like always.

The day I turned fifteen was miraculously a Saturday. Saturday's were 'Seth Days,' so it was nothing out of the ordinary when he picked me up that morning. The surprise was the red rose and the little plush wolf that he brought me.

"Thank you!" I said happily.

"Happy Birthday!" He replied enthusiastically. We drove towards the forest. I wondered if we were hiking, thankfully I wore comfortable clothes. He drove until the road ended.

"You don't mind hiking, do you? I have something special planned."

I shook my head. "As long as I'm out of my house, I'm happy." My mother had been unusually cruel the past few weeks.

"Sweet." He flashed me a smile, though there was a small crease of worry between his eyes. We set off into the woods, and even though there was no sunlight, it was still beautiful. I loved nature, it felt ingrained in me. The hike lasted a couple hours, and I vaguely wondered if hanging around with Seth all the time would help me lose weight. I giggled at the thought. Seth kept up a steady stream of easy conversation as usual. Talking seemed to be something he quite enjoyed, a fact I didn't mind. It was nice to be talked to. Suddenly we broke through the trees into a circular, breathtaking meadow. My jaw dropped.

"Do you like it? I borrowed it from a friend." He asked with a small chuckle.

"Yes!" I breathed. Somehow, in this secluded meadow, there were still tiny, fragile, summer wildflowers. The scent was intoxicating. "How on Earth are there still flowers here? It's almost winter!"

"It gets good old fashioned TLC, I guess." He shrugged. "So, I brought you here for a reason."

"Oh?" I inquired.

"I think it's time that you saw me in my wolf form." He said delicately.

"Really?!" I asked, excited.

He nodded. "You stay here, I'll be right back." He loped into the trees. A few moments later, a large, sandy colored wolf broke through the trees. He was about the size of a small horse, and tied around one of his ankles were Seth's clothes.

"Seth?" I inquired in an undertone. The wolf whimpered, and then his tongue lolled out in an easy pant. "It's you!" I cried, running up and hugging his neck. Then I scratched behind his ears. "See, not scary at all!" He made a weird noise in his throat- laughter? Then, he returned to the trees and came back fully human.

"That was incredible!" I cried.

"I'm glad you thought so." He said, amused. He glanced at his phone. "Almost time." He murmured. He led me to the middle of the meadow where we sat and basked in each others company; except, he kept looking at the time on his phone. The irritation welled up within me. What was so much more important then my birthday? I turned to make a rather sarcastic comment. Then I saw him looking at me very intensely. Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. They trailed up to my ear. "Happy birth-minute." He whispered.

A/N: Cute, no? ;-) Anyways, softball is in full swing every day after school and I'm team captain, but I'm going to try to keep up with this. Spring break is around the corner! :-D Oh, and I randomly put a picture of me as my avatar if any of you are curious lol.


	19. Party

Chapter 19: Party

After my 'birth minute,' Seth told me that he had a few more surprises for me. I was feeling lighthearted and ready for anything, so I just nodded and smiled. Until Seth altered my plans of a nice hike back.

"I'm going to change back into my wolf form and you're going to ride on my back, okay? It'll be faster."

Vehemently, I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"Because I'm heavy!" I cried.

He sighed. "Did you see how big I am?"

"That's beside the point!"

"How so? I can carry you no problem. I probably won't even feel your weight!"  
"I doubt that." I said with a frown.

"Kayla, would you stop being so hard on yourself, please? It hurts me to hear you talk about yourself that way. Like physical pain!" He looked tragically sad.

"Why? It's my problem, not yours." I said stubbornly.

"But you're wrong. All your problems are my problems. Do I need to remind you about the imprint thing again?"

"No, but…" He put a hand gently over my mouth.

"Shh. Just relax and have fun! It's your birthday!" He smiled at me, but I could still see the pain in his eyes. I felt bad that he had to deal with me, but I tried not to let it show. I couldn't stand seeing him in any more pain over me.

"Ok." I gave in.

He ran into the woods, changed forms, then ran back to me and crouched on the ground. I clambered on and wrapped my arms around his neck. My knees gripped near his shoulders as tight as I dared so I wouldn't fall off. He started in an easy jog, most likely to let me adjust. Soon, he was sprinting through the forest, effortlessly dodging obstacles and not even breathing abnormally. It was the fastest I'd ever moved, faster than being on a freeway in a car. Maybe not as fast as an airplane, but I had to way to judge that since we weren't in the air. We arrived back to the car in less than ten minutes.

I slid off his back and almost fell over, but he steadied me with his head. I walked slowly back to the car, regaining my balance, while he changed.

"That was kind of fun." I told him when he got into the car.

"And it was easy too. No problem."

I relaxed then, and tried to just enjoy myself like he'd asked me to. We were driving towards the Cullen's. I wondered if we were eating there. But when we pulled into the lengthy driveway, I was shocked. Lining the drive were hundreds of rainbow balloons. Was this for real? They hadn't decided to throw me a party had they? Seth parked the car and led me around to the back of the mansion. There on the lawn was a huge barbeque style party.

"Surprise!" All of my friends screamed. Aimee and Levi, all the Quileute's in the pack and their imprints, Alice, Bella, Edward, Renesmee and even a few people who must be the Cullen's I hadn't met yet. There was a big cake on the table, a mountain of food, and an even bigger pile of presents. I couldn't believe it!

Alice skipped over to me. "Ta da!" She said excitedly.

"You did this?" I asked, shocked.

"Parties are my specialty." She informed me. "Well, besides fashion and beauty. And Esme helped."

"Thank you so much!"

She smiled and led me over to the food table. I piled my plate, knowing that the food would be gone once the wolves got to it. I sat down at a different table and Seth sat next to me, using one hand to shovel food into his mouth and draping the other arm around my shoulders. The food was amazing. Then, they made me open the massive amount of present. Strangely, most of them seemed to be from Alice. I quickly found out why. All of her presents were clothes. Not just any clothes either, really nice clothes that I would never be able to afford. And like she promised, they all looked like they would fit me perfectly.

Edward and Bella got me a bunch of books, and Renesmee gave me an over the shoulder tote bag that she said she picked all by herself. That too, was just right. The pack gave me a lot of Quileute items, like a book of their 'legends' and a carved wooden wolf statue about the size of a water bottle. Aimee gave me best friend necklaces for us to wear.

"You guys are all amazing!" I said in wonder. "I don't know how I can ever thank you. This is all too much!" They all told me it was no problem and to enjoy it. One big slice of cake later and I was officially blissful. We all hung out for a few hours after that. Renesmee and Claire pulled me over to the swing-set and begged me to push them and I met the remaining Cullen's. Then Seth pulled me over to the trees. He put a braided bracelet on my wrist, and explained that it was like a Quileute promise ring. The other girls had one and I hadn't even noticed.

We said goodbye to everyone and thanked them again, and a few people had to help us load up the presents, then Seth drove me home. It was about six o'clock and I wasn't ready for Seth to leave, but he told me he'd promised my dad that I'd be home by then. When I got inside, I learned that, surprise; they hadn't forgotten me and were taking me to dinner. However, it almost ruined the whole day for me. My mom had seen all the clothes that Alice bought me, (apparently the Cullen's were like super rich), and she was lecturing me about taking handouts. My dad tried to quiet her but they just ended up fighting at the restaurant.

When we got home and I went up to my room, there was a whole bouquet of roses on my bed. There was a note attached that said: _"Hey Kayla. I know dinner probably didn't go very well, so I left these to let you know I was thinking of you. Love, Seth."_ Suddenly, I felt all better. If only Seth could heal all the disappointment I would suffer in the weeks to come.

A/N: Just a filler/transition chapter featuring lots of fluff! What did you think? Also, guesses/reactions to the last sentence?


	20. Pain

Chapter 20: Pain

My first disappointment came the following Tuesday. My team and I were having what would probably be our last outdoor practice until spring, so our coaches were having us play a mini game against each other. As was his habit, Seth was 'jogging' around the nearby track. I knew he was just looking out for me though. Plus, compared to his real running, he was practically crawling.

I was pitching, but I was distracted. Every fiber of my body was straining, trying to throw as hard as possible, but my mind was on every little stress in my life, cycling through too rapidly for me to keep up. My head pounded just as loudly as my heart. Suddenly, someone hit the ball back at me, not even a foot to my left. I tried to spin around and grab it and my foot caught in the divot that pitchers make on the mound. I tried to stop, but my momentum took me in a full 180 from my original position. A sickening 'crack!' resounded from my ankle.

"OW!" I screamed, before falling to the ground, clutching my face in my hands. I tried to breath but I just ended up sobbing. I'd never felt such physical pain in my life.

"Kayla!" I heard two male voices call; my dad and Seth.

I opened my eyes and saw my dad through my tears. "Dad, I think my ankle is broken." I whimpered.

"Sir, do you want me to call 911 or would you like to drive her to the emergency room?" Seth asked somewhere near me, panic in his voice.

"I'll drive her." My dad answered. "But let's try to splint her ankle first."

I felt hands straightening my leg, carefully avoiding my ankle. Something soft and thick was wrapped around my ankle and calf, very gently. I heard the distinct sound of tape being pulled off the roll. I was still crying too hard to be aware of anything I was seeing. Then, Seth picked me up bridal style, cradling me to his chest. I felt a hand steadying my leg so it wouldn't bounce, probably my dad. I was placed gently in the front seat of my dad's van and someone buckled me in. My leg rested on the dashboard.

"Kayla." My dad called to me. "Can you talk?"

"Yes." I said; my voice cracking.

"Ok, I'd like you to take some ibuprofen. Can you swallow it?"

I opened my eyes, brushed away some of my tears, and grabbed the two orange pills and water bottle my dad held.

"Good girl." My dad said with a smile and ruffled my hair affectionately. "We'll have you to the ER in no time." He turned to Seth. "Are you, uh, coming with us?"

"I would like to, if you don't mind."

"Hop in, I guess."

Seth clambered awkwardly into the backseat, his head brushing the ceiling. "How are you feeling Kayla?" He asked. "Well, I guess that's a dumb question." He mumbled.

"No such thing as a dumb question. And I'm feeling like my ankle is trying to kill me." I said miserably.

"I'm sorry." He said forlornly, reaching around my seat to brush a few strands of hair off my forehead.

"It's not your fault." I said exhaustedly. "It's my brains fault. I couldn't focus and I tripped."

He sighed. I let my tears fall silently down my face. My dad joined us then, apologizing for being so slow. He had run back to grab me my sweater.

"Put this on. You'll be in enough pain without your arm tightening up." He said.

"Thank you." I said softly, trying to give him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry in advance if we hit any bumps in the road. I'll try to make this as smooth as possible."

"It's ok Dad, I can handle it."

"I know. You're a trooper."

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of the seat, focusing all my energy on keeping my ankle still. I whimpered after a few jolts, but other than that, I was silent. Seth was out of the car like a bullet when we pulled up in front of the emergency wing of the hospital, jogging back with a wheelchair. Dad parked the car and speed walked back to us. Seth rolled me in and sat in a chair with me next to him in my wheelchair while Dad checked me in. Seth gently held my hand.

"Seth, my dad is around." I said softly.

"Trust me. At this point, he'll do anything to keep you comfortable." He assured me, squeezing my hand a little tighter.

"It's your head." I reminded him.

Two hours and a rather painful x-ray later, I was sitting on a hospital bed waiting for the doctor to give me his diagnosis. Seth had to wait in the lobby since he wasn't in my immediate family. I was texting him though, certain that he would barge through the hospital trying to find me if he was being left in the dark. Then, who should enter the room but Dr. Cullen.

"Carlisle!" I said with relief.

"Good evening Kayla." He turned to my dad. "Mr. Scott, my name is Dr. Cullen. I know your daughter through young Seth." My dad nodded.

"How does it look doctor?" He asked.

Carlisle sighed. "It looks like a Lateral Malleolus Fracture, which means her tibia is fractured. Fortunately, it looks like it is type A, so it will not require surgery. The typical healing period is a minimum of 6 weeks, during which she cannot put any weight on it. We will check in on her in 2 weeks to be sure that her bone is healing in the right position. From there, we can determine how long before she can start a small course of physical therapy. Her tibia should feel completely normal by Christmas." He smiled.

"So there will be minimal lasting damage?" I asked.

"Absolutely, but only as far as your tibia is concerned; there is a small worry with the nature of the injury. Since it was violently twisted, it is most likely sprained as well. This would add additional pain and physical therapy, as well as time for it to heal. At this point, your ankle is too swollen to determine the extent of the sprain. So for now, we are placing it in a plaster cast. After we re-evaluate, we may place it in a fiberglass cast."

"Alright." I said sadly.

My dad wheeled me to the casting room. I was avoiding looking at my ankle, and I still hadn't looked at it. I decided not to. When I sprained my ankle I went into hysterics; I could only imagine what the sight of this injury would do to me. Once the strips of plaster and the cotton bandage had been applied, I was free to go. They prescribed me Vicodin, but I wasn't a fan of heavy duty pain medication. I told my dad that we could always pick it up if I felt like I needed it. He agreed and wheeled me to the lobby. Seth jumped up and nearly sprinted to me when he saw us. I gave him the lowdown on my injury and his forehead creased with worry.

"I'll be fine." I tried to assure him. "It's practically exactly the same as when I sprained it." Seth didn't look convinced.

"So, you guys hungry?" My dad asked. "We can stop and eat somewhere. What do you feel like, Kayla?"

"Anywhere is fine. I might fall asleep before we get there."

"I'll just pull into whatever comes first then."

We ate in silence. My face was frozen in a grimace; my ankle throbbed with every beat of my heart, as did my head. I felt Seth's eyes riveted to my face but I didn't acknowledge him. I was putting the very last reserves of my energy into chewing and swallowing. When we were finished, I crutched slowly to the car, Seth and my dad hovering on either side of me. I fell asleep the minute I was buckled into my seat.

By the time I'd forced my eyes open, we'd dropped Seth off and we were sitting in the driveway of our house. I crutched even slower into the house and collapsed onto the couch, too exhausted to even attempt the stairs. I felt a blanket draped over me and the warm weight of Daisy's head resting on my arm before I sank into a blissfully painless sleep.

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I've written twenty chapters! I know you guys are amazing, so maybe if I'm lucky, I'll hit 300 reviews this chapter! That's only twelve reviews, so I think you'll hit the mark. Let me know what you guys are thinking!


	21. Alarm

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! You readers are as amazing as always! I wish I could've given you a longer chapter but this is more like a cute little transition! Enjoy!

Chapter 21: Alarm

The next day, I was not happy. My ankle and head were still throbbing. Sleep had offered very little rest. When Seth came to pick me up, he immediately told me to get back in bed. I'd protested, but after really thinking about it, I decided he was right. He looked pained as he left my room to head to school. We really needed to have a talk about his separation anxiety. I chuckled to myself, and then regretted it as my head responded with a flare of pain.

My mom brought me some water and the bottle of ibuprofen. Then, she icily informed me that she was "running errands" all day and wouldn't be back until almost dinner. Just lovely. I was being ditched so she could get her nails done and visit friends, on top of the fact that I could barely walk. Oh, and did I mention babysitting Lily later that day?

Seth texted me: _I miss you_.

I smiled and replied, _Miss you too. Mom's left me home alone all day._

_Alone?! When you can barely walk?_

I sighed. As if I needed to be reminded. _Yep. So I'm pretty much stranded on the second floor. Stairs = Bad._

He didn't reply to that, so I figured that class had started. I closed my eyes and dozed. I woke abruptly when someone opened the squeaky front door. Strangely, Daisy didn't bark. My heart beat rapidly. Was someone in the house or was I just hearing things? I was stuck in bed. My door swung open, and there was Seth, grinning widely.

"Hi Kayla!"

"You scared me half to death!" I yelped, not quite over the shock. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Mom is letting me skip to take care of you." He said, his eyes softening as he gazed at my disheveled appearance.

Tears sprung to my eyes. "That's so sweet." I said, my voice cracking and betraying my emotion.

He came and sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well… We could watch a movie. But first, do you think that my parents will be okay with you being here?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But it's not like we're up to anything bad." He replied, blushing lightly.

I blushed too. "Alright, as long as you leave before Lily comes home. Or at least leave and come back like you were never here before. You know what I mean?"  
"Of course. So, can I carry you downstairs?"

"I don't know, can you?" I challenged, stifling a giggle.

He grinned and scooped me into his arms. "I think I can." He whispered in my ear.

I tilted my head up and caught his lips in a surprise kiss, pulling away before he could react. He looked dazed. "My giant werewolf who could." I said, giggling.

His booming laugh shook the floor. He took me easily downstairs and set me on the couch. "What'll it be, some happy chick flick?"

After a minute or so of pondering, I decided on A Bug's Life. I stretched out on the couch. "You can use my dads La-Z-Boy."

"I think I'd rather sit on the floor next to you." He said, sitting near my knees and grabbing my hand.

We passed the afternoon watching movies and chatting. Lily called from school to tell me that she was spending the day at her friends' house. That made me happy, because Seth could stay now. It would just seem like he came after school.

Once we ate lunch, I decided that I'd elevated my ankle long enough and asked Seth to sit on the couch with me. He did so willingly, but I didn't snuggle up to him right away, aware of how volatile my emotions seemed to be. Just then, my phone beeped, alerting me that someone had sent me a message. It was my dad.

_Hi, sorry you missed school. I have meetings all day, be back sometime after dinner._

_Ok. Seth is keeping me company._

_That's fine. See you later._

"My family has abandoned me." I told Seth.

He frowned. "Do they do that all the time?" Absentmindedly, he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"Not really, up until recently. I guess they figure I've got someone to be with now."

"So they don't car that their barely fifteen year old daughter is spending most of her time with her almost-seventeen-could-be-twenty boyfriend?" He said, his eyes searching mine for the truth.

"Nope. Mom never cars, but I think Dad knows you're taking care of me." I paused briefly. "And I can take care of myself.

He chuckled. "Well, now you'll never have to worry about that. We'll take care of each other."

"I like that."

"Me too." He said, placing a small kiss on my forehead. Then, he pulled me into his lap. I was just looking at his face when he was suddenly kissing me, gently, as if he was worried about my reaction, our lips barely touching. I wrapped my arms around him, bringing us a little closer together, with a few inches between us. Seth took that as his cue to kiss me a little more intensely, capturing my lips completely. He pulled me closer, just a breath of space between us. And it just figured that his phone had to ring.

"It's Jacob. I'm sorry Kayla, this might be important." Seth said sadly.

"It's okay." I assured him a little breathlessly.

"Hey Jacob. No, I'm at Kayla's. What?! Okay, okay, I'm on it. What should I do with her? Are you sure? Okay, I'll leave right now." Seth turned to me. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"What's the matter?" I asked, alarmed.

"Nothing you need to be worried about. I just need to go run some patrols. Stay in the house, I'll be back as soon as I can." He slid me onto the couch and stood up. Then he pulled me up and hugged me tight. "You might want to lock the doors. If you need anything, call Alice or Emily. I'll explain later!" With that, he ran out of the room, shrugging out of his shirt.

A/N: So, any predictions? Oh, and I think the end may be coming up soon, so let me know either through the poll on my profile or in your review, if you'd like a sequel or a Quil x Claire or a Jared x Kim. Thanks!


	22. Fade to Black

A/N: Life = Crazy, sorry! Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter!

Chapter 22: Fade to Black

Six weeks later, I knew something was definitely wrong. Seth looked like a dead man, the bags under his eyes deep purple. He jumped at the slightest sounds. I hardly ever saw him, and when I did, he usually fell asleep. On the rare occasions where we actually got to talk, I learned only a handful of details. Jacob and Sam were having the wolves run patrols whenever they were out of school and work, with only a few hours of rest. Seth was using his resting time to be with me, and his school time to sleep, in class. I had deduced that they were tracking or guarding something, but I wasn't sure exactly what. I knew that Seth would tell me if I asked, but something told me I'd be much more frightened if I actually knew.

My ankle had healed miraculously fast. There was no spraining, and at the six week minimum healing period, I was already in a walking cast with instructions to use the crutches if I felt any pain. Which meant I was walking full time no matter what. I would be out of softball for a few more weeks, but I was thankful that it happened during the off season. My dad was overjoyed that I was okay and that there would be no lasting damage and I agreed wholeheartedly.

Mom was a different story entirely. She couldn't even be in the same room as me without finding something to criticize me about. It didn't help that she and Dad were fighting all the time. For some reason, she thought it was entirely my fault. I'd never met anyone as cranky as my mother. For the last month or so, I was totally ignoring her, and she ignored me unless she saw me. So I was spending a lot of time in my room since Seth was patrolling all of the time. It was almost Christmas and I felt like an outcast. Hopefully the coming of winter break in a week would mean more time with Seth.

I only foresaw one major problem with winter break only being a few days away. My dad had a business trip the second week of break, around the twentieth until the twenty-fourth. That meant almost a week of all Mom and no Dad. I was terrified. If Seth was still caught in this hectic schedule, I was stuck at home with Lily and Mom for the duration. Aimee was going to Texas for the whole two weeks. I hoped that Seth and the pack would find whatever they were looking for.

The day my dad was set to leave, I was seriously depressed. Mom and Lily were already treating me like a mixture between a stray dog and being completely invisible. Seth had been MIA for a few days, which he'd assured me at the start of the drama, just meant they needed him. I was lonely and knew I'd miss my dad. He was the only one who listened. As he drove away, a tear slid down my cheek.

Later that week, around the twenty-third, I was fed up with the way I was being treated. I was being forced to cook all the meals and take care of Lily while Mom went "Christmas shopping." But I doubted she was shopping for us. I put on a cheerful face for Lily, who still had visions of an elaborate Christmas dancing through her head. I set up our big box of art supplies and suggested that we make Christmas cards for our friends and family. She happily agreed, because she was nice to me when Mom wasn't around.

About half an hour later, it began to snow. It was around seven, so I put some water on to boil since Mom wasn't home yet. I watched the flakes fall gently and slowly pile up. Lily began to sniffle behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad are both going to get stuck in the snow!" She wailed. I personally agreed that Mom might, so I decided to call her. She miraculously answered, so I pointed out that the snow was sticking and suggested that she come home. She sighed and whined like a teenager, but forty-five minutes later, she came. I was just serving Lily her macaroni and cheese with some broccoli. Mom looked at it disdainfully.

"Is that all you can manage to cook, Kayla?" She said, scorn lacing her tone.

"Yeah, Kayla, this is gross!" Lily quipped. But I saw the hunger in her eyes. She would have eaten it without complaint.

"I'm sorry, that's what I had to work with." I replied quietly.

"I don't care! You could have done better." She said icily.

I just sat down and resumed painting. I was making a card for Seth and it had taken forever. Two silhouettes sat on a log on a sunset drenched beach. Our first kiss. It was immensely important to me, so I figured it would be to him. I heard my mom come next to me.

"It looks like you just spilled paint on the page."

Tears sprung to my eyes. Painting wasn't my strong suit, so she could very well be right. But I knew that Seth would appreciate it.

"What a crybaby." She said before leaving the room. Lily came over.

"Here, let me help." She said wickedly. Then she spilled red paint all over the card. "There, all better!"

I froze, watching the red paint slowly slide from the sky down onto our silhouettes. I picked it up, not even caring that my hands and clothes were getting covered in red paint. I slid my flip-flops on and ran out the front door, into the snow. I was so numb, I didn't even care that it was below freezing. I just kept running, in my flip-flops and thin sweatshirt until I reached the beach. I knelt near the water and cried. The paint drenched the snow like blood, and my tears mixed with the snow until all I had was a piece of pink paper with a blob of black in the middle. Hours, and the only present I could afford, gone to waste.

I felt the snow pile up in my hair and around me. I watched as the paper slowly turned white with snow. I saw my now clean hands turn bright red. I felt and saw this but still I didn't move. Still I didn't feel pain. All I wanted was for the world to fade around me and escape this abuse. I couldn't wait another day for my Dad or Seth to save me. I couldn't live through the torture. All rational thinking had left me. I slowly faded into unconsciousness.

When I awoke, I noticed that I was finally feeling the intense cold. This meant I hadn't died. But the other thing I noticed was that an unfamiliar pair of ice cold arms was holding me, and we were speeding through the forest. I glanced above me and saw a terrifying face with dark red eyes and matted dreadlocks. A vampire, and not a good one. I tried to scream, but then I noticed that he had taken the liberty to bind and gag me. If I thrashed, his stone arms would just bruise me. So I just sat quietly, waiting for death.

A/N: Ooh, drama! And no, Kayla isn't suicidal. She didn't really want to die. She wanted to live, but she wanted to live free. Does that make sense? Anyway, leave me a review please! And don't forget to vote in my poll!


	23. Terror

A/N: I'm nervous about this chapter. I've never really written drama/suspense/horror anything, so at the end please let me know how I did.

Chapter 23: Terror

The vampire ran with me for several hours. We stopped only once. He hid me in a bush and returned with a blanket, mumbling about how his plan wouldn't work if I died from hypothermia. I was utterly confused. If he was hungry, why hadn't he fed on me yet? He seemed to have an ulterior motive. It was strange to sit here and think about death. Agony ripped through me as I realized that if I'd just stayed inside like Seth warned, I wouldn't have been kidnapped by a sadistic vampire, and I would have been able to see Seth again.

We made our final stop at a snow logged cabin. I decided that we had gone far north. Would Seth even realize I was gone? The vampire set me on a moth-eaten couch and unbound the gag. I just stared up at him, waiting.

"What, no screaming?" He asked in a smooth voice.

I shook my head.

"Well I'm Nicolai. Are you wondering why you're here?" He was by my side in a flash, his head near mine. "Why I haven't sucked you dry?"

I nodded.

"I want those wolf things for myself! I watched how they guard the Cullen's when I witnessed the trial of their demon child. It's fantastic! They're just what I need to overthrow those filthy Volturi. And I've been watching how they fawn over their females. You're just the unlucky one who left herself unprotected. Now he'll come for you and I will trap him, and his pack." He sneered, a crazed look in his eyes. I got the distinct feeling that he wasn't entirely sane.

He stood by the window, waiting for the pack. I was torn. I desperately wished for them to save me, but I also didn't know what Nicolai was capable of. Was it possible that he could trap so many wolves? I turned my attention to my bonds. If I twisted my hands just so, I could almost wiggle out of them. They were only made of towel like material. Inconspicuously, I tried to loosen them by putting pressure on them, pulling my hands apart. Nicolai didn't even notice. He was too busy talking to himself. I knew then that he stood no chance against the pack. Even I could tell he was inexperienced and mentally unstable. That didn't make him any less terrifying.

The knot around my wrists pulled apart, leaving me with a strip of material. I quickly retied it looser and slipped my wrists back in. No need for him to know I'd freed myself. I was able to use my hands though, so I untied the bond around my ankles and retied it looser as well. If anyone came for me, I'd be able to join them easily. Nicolai slipped outside, saying he would wait for them. I could hear him talking to himself outside.

Suddenly I heard a chorus of growls. The pack had found me! The door flew open and Nicolai pulled me up in front of him, his hands around my neck.

"One move against me and I crush her neck!" He screamed.

Sam came in, in his human form. Behind him were the wolves. He spoke. "We only wish to negotiate her life."

"The only way for her to live is for you to obey me as your master." Nicolai said; a hint of madness in his tone.

"I don't know if I can agree to that."

The hands squeezed a little tighter around my neck. I whimpered unwillingly.

Abruptly, we both fell forward. Then Nicolai was slung off me. He flew amidst the wolves, landing on his feet and immediately lunging at them. I put my head in my hands, too scared to watch. But I could still hear.

"NO!" He shrieked. "YOU WILL OBEY ME!" He laughed maniacally. I started to scream. Then his laughter turned into screams of pain. I heard the door swing open and the battle went outside. I began to sob. A furry head nuzzled me. I turned around and buried my face in the fur, feeling the pain shoot through my neck as I struggled to breathe. A pair of warm arms picked me up. I felt the cool air rush around me before the world spun into black again.

_Beep. Beep. Beep… _A heart monitor? I couldn't remember where I was or why I would be anywhere but home. I cracked my eyes open. All I saw was white. Was I in the snow? I couldn't be. I was too warm. Heaven then? Did heaven beep? I remembered something hurting me, but I didn't think I was hurt that bad. The word hospital popped into my mind as the room slowly came into focus. And right above me was the face I'd longed to see for so many days.

"Seth." I breathed.

"I'm here Kayla." He said, a little gruff. "I'll always be here."

"What happened?"

He sighed. "Nicolai kidnapped you when you ran away into the snow. We came to save you but he threatened to crush your neck." I saw tears in his eyes. "He was insane. And very stupid. He left the back door unlocked so I was able to sneak up behind him and throw him to the pack." A tear slid down his cheek. "They took care of him, but he almost killed you! You have hypothermia! And his hands left bruises around your neck. I should have never left you alone, even for a minute!"

"It's ok." I said, my voice raspy. "You had the whole town to protect from him."

"But I failed to protect the one thing I promised to always care for."

I shook my head, ignoring the pain. "I failed. I should have just listened to you." I coughed roughly. He helped me drink some water since my arms were bandaged, possibly to keep the heat in. "Mom and Lily just made me so mad, I didn't even think, I just ran. Besides, I'm alive, that's all that matters."

His fingers brushed my cheeks. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. It felt like nobody in the world cared."

"Never again." He vowed.

"What do my parents think happened?"

A flash of anger crossed his eyes. "Apparently your mom never even reported you missing. You've been gone two days. Your dad knows, and he was ready to book a flight home, but we convinced him to stay. They extended his trip. He knows we'll take care of you, and he can keep his job. If the bruises fade, we can leave out that you got kidnapped. Oh, and Lily is with your grandmother."

"I knew she didn't care." I whispered bitterly. "So, if I get out before Dad comes home, can I stay with you?" I begged.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He assured me.

"Wait, did you say two days?! That means it's…"

"Merry Christmas." He said sadly.

"I never did like Christmas."

"I got you a present, if that helps."

"It might." I said with a small smile.

He was about to hand me a wrapped square, about the size of a tile, but he remembered that I was wrapped in gauze. He pulled off the wrapping paper and showed me a beautiful little scrapbook. It was full of pictures that I hadn't even realized had been taken. They were all pictures of Seth and I, and we looked gloriously happy in all of them.

"Thank you!" I said softly.

He responded by kissing me softly and whispering: "I love you."

A/N: So, what do you think? Let me know please! Also, new poll, please vote!


	24. Forever

Chapter 24: Forever

I left the hospital the next day, completely bundled up in new clothes that Alice brought me. My mother was checked into the same hospital for psychiatric evaluation and it was determined that she suffered from an extreme anger disorder. She would remain in their care for observation and to determine the correct dose of medication, because they believed it was a chemical imbalance. I was upset that all those long years of suffering, all the trials could have been avoided with a simple prescription. It was hard for me to understand how we could have missed a disorder so unstable that my mom could have neglected to report me missing after two days. Despite that, I couldn't be angry at her. I knew that she was sick, that she really did love me, and that she was probably feeling regretful. But, only time would tell. She would be allowed full custody of us once she was deemed stable and as long as she continued her medication.

Lily was to remain with our grandma until my dad returned from his business trip. Grandma was shocked when Dad informed her that I was allowed to stay with Seth. Lily informed me that our grandma's side of the conversation sounded like this: "You do know that he's a boy right? A boy she likes? And staying with him includes sleeping? In a bed? At his house? And he's almost seventeen? And she's a girl? Fine! If you're so certain. We'll see who's right in the end." And then she proceeded to slam the phone. I was happy that my dad trusted us enough to stay together. No harm would ever come to me as long as I was with Seth.

That night, I was in Seth's bed and he was sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor. His room was so small that he barely fit, his head inches from the wall and his feet against the door. Even though the bed was only twin sized, it still felt empty, huge and cold. I was used to Daisy sleeping in my bed, and now it was just me. I scooted toward the edge of the bed and casually let my arm fall over the side. Almost immediately, Seth grabbed my hand. I squeezed it, then nestled into his pillow, letting his woodsy smell comfort me. As he drifted to sleep, his hand slowly released its pressure from my fingers, until he eventually let go. Instantaneously, I was freezing; I curled into a ball and huddled under his comforter, seeking any warmth I could find. I just couldn't seem to generate any body heat.

I sat up and gazed out the window, watching tiny little flakes of snow drift innocently to the ground. I shuddered, remembering how those innocent flakes could have easily taken my life away from me. My breath came in gasps, but I desperately tried to silence them to let Seth sleep. I lay back down and faced the edge of the bed, trying to even my breathing, to no avail. As I half hyperventilated, half held my breath; the world grew fuzzy around the edges. I felt myself start to roll forward off the bed. The world briefly went black, and then I awakened with a jolt as I landed directly on top of Seth.

His breath went out with a whoosh and his arms wrapped securely around me. He started stroking my back, and I realized I was crying.

"Honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

"C-cold… Empty… Snow… D-die… S-Scared!" I sobbed into his chest.

He made a whining sound, and then sat up, taking me with him. "It's okay." He whispered in my ear. "I've got you."

As he warmed me up, my sobs slowed. I looked up at him and said weakly. "I d-don't want to be cold any m-more!"

His brow furrowed, and then he stood us up and gestured to the bed. I crawled onto it and lay down. I looked up at him.

"How is this helping?" I asked, upset.

"Hold on." He said with a smile. He walked out of the room and came back with a huge, fluffy, down comforter. He threw it on top of me and slid underneath next to me. He pulled me closer and I rested my head on his chest, thoroughly enjoying the warmth that was now enveloping me. As I drifted to sleep, I felt him kiss my head and whisper "I love you, angel." I was too close sleep to respond, but I was thinking with every fiber of my being _"I know now just how much you love me. I love you too. Forever."

* * *

_

A/N: That, my dear friends, is the end for now. I will not be adding any more chapters to this story. HOWEVER, I am most definitely going to be writing a sequel! I love these characters far too much to leave them. So, please vote on poll if you haven't yet about which time frame you want to read about; them still in high school, in college, or as adults. Also, leave me a review about what you liked/dislike about this story and this chapter, plus any questions you have! I would love to hear from you. _**Thanks so much for sticking with me so long and leaving me so many nice reviews, you guys rock!**_

P.S. I suppose that if you guys want to know when I post the sequel, you'll have to subscribe to me! Thanks!


	25. Sequel!

Hey I just wanted to let you guys know that I posted the sequel!!!! Go to my profile for the link, it's called "The Road Less Traveled" :D


End file.
